Mythology
by Darkest Ikarus
Summary: A banda mais famosa do mundo. Formada pelos maiores musicos da atualidade. Eles tem fama, dinheiro, e tudo com que sempre sonharam. Mas isso basta? Uma fic que demonstra que fama e dinheiro nem sempre traz felicidade.
1. Capitulo 1: Origem do mito

Myhtology

_Disclaymer: Saint Seiya não me pertence e eu não lucro com isso. É tudo do Kurumada. Qualquer música aqui apresentada é de autoria de seus respectivos donos._

_Olá... Ikarus-sama aqui de novo. Com mais uma Fic bolada pela minha mente insana. Estou dando umas férias às fúrias de Ártemis. Bolei uma nova idéia que achei interessante e comecei a escrever. Esta fic é sobre uma banda formada por personagens famosos do universo Saint Seiya._

_Estou num momento bem "song" ultimamente e usando música pra influenciar minhas fics. Aí bolei essa banda pouco ortodoxa em que vou escrevendo aos poucos e ver no que sai..._

_Aviso que esta fic pode apresentar conteúdo pouco indicado para crianças, como sexo, drogas e linguagem ofensiva. Nada muito explicito, mas ainda assim impróprio. Ainda tem palavrão pacas. A fic vai retratar muitos relacionamentos e conflitos._

_Espero que gostem._

_Liz: Começa logo! Como enrola! Ò.Ó_

_Ikarus-sama: Que pressa é essa? Nem tem o Ikki nessa fic... ¬¬_

_Liz: Como é que é? Tá de sacanagem comigo é? Ò.Ó_

_Ikarus: glup... Errr... Por enquanto... Quem sabe no futuro? _

Liz: --olhos brilhando de energia sinistra--

**Myhtology**

**Capítulo 1 – A origem do mito**

_- A banda de maior sucesso em todos os tempos. Mythology fará apresentação única hoje no Brasil. Os fãs já comemoram antecipadamente a compra de seus ingressos. Hoje estamos aqui com o vocalista da Banda, Afrodite que nos dará uma entrevista exclusiva a respeito do Show._

_- É um prazer estar aqui, querida... –Diz o astro do rock por trás de seus óculos escuros._

_- Então... Afrodite... A Banda já está junta há 5 anos. Hoje vocês são referencia no cenário do metal mundial... Como foi o início da banda?_

**-Passado. 5 Anos atrás-**

Quatro jovens estavam reunidos na casa de Afrodite. Eles se reuniam no porão para poder ensaiar suas canções. Passavam horas ensaiando. Era a maior paixão da vida destes cinco jovens, um dia se tornarem tão famosos quanto seus ídolos.

"_Is like  
Angels crying  
Can't take no more  
Angels dying  
Capture their fall_

Try to see this misery  
your future is not what you wished it to be  
So try to fly, the answer lies  
in the angry darkened skies  
angry darkened skies"

De repente, a musica é interrompida pela falta de energia elétrica. Os cinco jovens ouvem a voz do pai de Afrodite gritando.

- Parem com essa merda aí embaixo! Não posso ouvir a merda da TV com esse barulho!

CARLO: Porra! De novo? Vai tomar no cu! Toda vez ele faz isso!

DITE: Calma Carlo... A gente pode ir pra sua casa ensaiar...

CARLO: Calma o cacete! E eu já falei que meu nome é Máscara da Morte porra!

DEBAS: Eu gosto da idéia... Você tem sorte de morar sozinho cara...

CARLO: è... Grade sorte... Porque o pai do sujeito aqui não deixa a gente detonar aqui! Como a gente vai alcançar o estrelato assim?

DITE: Aí pessoal... Vamos juntar tudo e levar de carro pra casa do "Máscara"...

ORFEU: Vamos logo... tenho encontro com a Eurídice mais tarde...

Juntando os equipamentos eles se dirigem ao carro. Começam a colocar tudo no porta-malas e logo começam a dirigir.

CARLO: Ah diz aí Dite... E aquela gata que você tava pegando?

DITE: Saori? Ah ela é meio complicada... Cheia de "não me toques"... Mina assim é um saco. Quer guardar a virgindade...

CARLO: Que merda... Mas ela não tem namorado?

DITE: tem... Um tal de Seiya. Só que o otário não da valor...

CARLO: perfeito pra você mano.

Chegando a casa de Carlo, todos se sentam na sala e ligam a TV na MTV. Estava passando um programa com bandas de Rock famosas.

CARLO: Esse Bruce Dickinson é demais! Meu sonho seria tocar no Iron-Maiden!

ORFEU: Com certeza... Uma das maiores bandas que existem...

DITE: Nem. A gente precisa fazer nosso próprio som. E um dia a gente vai ser mais do que esses caras.

DEBAS: Pode crer. A gente toca bem... Só precisa de uma chance pra mostrar do que a gente é capaz.

CARLO: Mas a gente nem pensou em um nome pra nossa banda ainda...

DITE: Eu tenho uma idéia... Que tal Bloody Rose?

ORFEU: Não... Muito Hard Rock...

CARLO: Seikishiki Meikai Boys? Ò.Ó

DEBAS: De onde tirou isso? Que lixo! Tem de ser GREAT HORN! Como o capeta!

DITE: Death Metal demais...

CARLOS: Merda... Vocês são chatos pra caramba... ¬¬

DITE: eu acho que tenho uma idéia... Somos bons. Melhores que muita gente que ta nesse ramo aí. Precisamos de um nome foda. Seremos ídolos. Seremos... Mitos... Que tal Mythology?

CARLOS: Eu gostei. Mandou bem!

ORFEU: Por mim ta tudo bem.

DEBAS: Beleza... Não sou eu que vou ser do contra né?

CARLO: então vamos ensaiar, cambada! Debas! Pega as cervas na geladeira!

A música corria solta pelo porão com os quatro jovens tocando como nunca. Percebia-se que Afrodite nasceu praquilo. Ele tinha uma bela voz e muita presença de palco.

**-Presente-**

_-Então, como pode ver, tivemos nossos altos e baixos... Ralamos muito pra chegar onde estamos como qualquer banda... Mas conseguimos... Hoje estamos aqui..._

_- E o que espera do show de hoje?_

_Afrodite abaixa um pouco os óculos, revelando seus olhos para a apresentadora e com um sorriso cínico no rosto._

_- Espero um grande show claro... Nossos fãs brasileiros nos adoram... Gostaria de agradecer-lhes... Esperem pelo maior show da face da terra pessoal do Brasil... Afrodite está aqui. Pra arrasar amanhã à noite._

_ Bem... Este é Afrodite da banda Mythology, aqui na MTV. Vocês curtiram com exclusividade esta entrevista. Obrigada Afrodite por nos ceder seu tempo._

_- Sempre um prazer estar aqui gata... –Afrodite segura na mão da apresentadora e da um beijo de forma galante._

O Programa é encerrado, Afrodite se levanta sem muita cerimônia e se dirige ao seu camarim, quando a apresentadora decide segui-lo.

MARIN: Com licença...

DITE: Pois não?

MARIN: Só queria dizer que... Sou uma grande fã sua e... Adorei fazer esta entrevista... Sonhei em te conhecer a anos...

DITE: Mesmo? Quer uma entrevista exclusiva? No meu quarto de hotel?

MARIN: Claro...

Afrodite e Marin se dirigem ao carro do astro e correm para o hotel. Logo no elevador eles começam a se beijar torridamente. As mãos de Afrodite percorrem o corpo de Marin com carícias. Eles mal se contêm para chegar ao quarto onde batem a porta e logo se jogam na cama.

MARIN: Ai... Devo estar louca... Eu tenho namorado...

DITE: Ele não é nada comparado a mim... Aposto...

Os dois logo começam a se despir rapidamente e se entregam um ao outro. Marin acorda no dia seguinte, coberta apenas pelos lençóis e encontra o quarto vazio.

MARIN: Nossa... Que noite... Nem acredito que fiz isso... Mas... Cadê o Afrodite?

No saguão, a banda se reúne.

ORFEU: Você demorou a descer Afrodite.

DITE: Pois é... Tava acompanhado...

CARLO: Ah sabia! Ela é gostosa?

DITE: E eu ficaria com ela se não fosse?

CARLO: Boa!

DEBAS: Vamos logo pro Estádio ensaiar. A gente ta atrasado.

A Banda sobe para o ônibus e se dirige ao estádio. Aquela seria uma grande noite. Um grande Show.

A Seguir: Os novos integrantes...


	2. Capítulo 2: Memórias do passado

_**Disclaymer:**__ Saint Seiya não me pertence e não lucro com isso. É tudo do Kurumada._

_**Calyeh:**__ Como disse, O máscara toca baixo. Guitarra é com o Orfeu. E seus ingressos VIP já estão sendo mandados pelo correio. XP_

_**Pure:**__ Pure... Que bom que ta gostando... Vamos ver se consigo manter a história e as idéias fluindo né? XP_

**Capitulo 2 – Memórias do passado...**

**-Passado-**

Domingo. Dia de coral na igreja. Afrodite era a sensação da igreja nos domingos. Se tiver uma voz melodiosa o bastante pra se equiparar à de Afrodite é a de Saori. Neta do Milionário Kido.

Afrodite se sentia no seu próprio show particular. Praticava desde criança naquele coral pra ser um cantor famoso. Atraía a atenção das moças que iam à igreja. Afrodite nunca foi religioso. Ia à igreja pra conseguir namorada apenas. Os seus amigos nem por isso o faziam. Ficavam parados no carro do lado de fora, conversando e bebendo esperando que ele saísse.

CARLO: Caralho... Que coisa chata do cacete essa tal de igreja... Por que o Afrodite insiste em vir nessa coisa?

ORFEU: Ele faz parte do coral... Até parece que você não conhece ele... Sabe que ele adora se exibir. Aqui ele pode cantar e ainda tem platéia...

DEBAS: Calma Carlo... É só uma hora. Daqui a pouco ele chega pra gente sair e botar essa cidade abaixo.

Finalmente chega o fim da missa. Afrodite vinha acompanhado de Saori, conversando baixinho. Ele era bem descarado. Já tinha muitas intimidades com a moça, qualquer um podia ver. Ele chegava bem perto dela, cochichava alguma coisa que a fazia dar risadinhas disfarçadas.

DITE: O que me diz Saori? Podemos sair hoje a noite? Você vai ver.. Vai ser incrível...

SAORI: Gostaria muito. Mas marquei com o Seiya...

DITE: Esquece ele vai... Você merece algo melhor do que ele. Eu. Porque vai ficar com aquele moleque invés de mim? Lembra como a gente se divertiu no sábado? Na festa do Orfeu?

SAORI: Você sabe mesmo como convencer uma garota né? Tá legal. Eu vou falar pro Seiya que não posso sair...

A buzina toca. Saori reconhece o som do carro do avô. O avô apenas observa da janela de trás do carro a menina caminhando com cara de segundas intenções. Ele não aprovava nada daquilo. Já foi difícil aceitar que a neta tem namorado. Agora via ela flertando com um rapaz que tinha a maior fama de don-Juan da vizinhança. Seiya que observava tudo de longe se aproxima de Saori, já com a intenção de dar uma das suas cenas de eterno ciúme.

SEIYA: Você quer me explicar o que tava fazendo com aquele cara?

SAORI: Não é da sua conta. Você não é meu pai ouviu bem?

SEIYA: Eu sou seu namorado. E não quero saber de você andando com esse sujeito ouviu bem?

SAORI: Vai te catar seu idiota! Você não manda em mim!

Afrodite observa tudo e começa a sorrir de forma bem provocativa para Seiya. O jovem enfezado caminha a passos largos, bufando de raiva em direção a Afrodite e aponta-lhe o dedo na cara.

SEIYA: Eu sei muito bem o que você é cara! Fica longe da minha garota ouviu bem?

Seiya não nota a aproximação dos amigos de Afrodite. Ele logo está cercado por Carlo que o encara com cara de poucos amigos.

CARLOS: Ou o que seu merdinha? Se encostar nele, vai ter de caçar briga com todo mundo. Você é macho de encarar todo mundo?

SEIYA: Ah sei... O veado aqui não tem coragem de me encarar sozinho precisa da ajuda do marginal, e do brutamontes?

Seiya recebe um soco no rosto e vai ao chão. Carlo o pega pela gola e o levanta dando um soco em seu estômago. Seiya cai de joelhos no chão.

CARLO: Escuta aqui fedelho... Só eu já posso quebrar a sua cara... Então, se manda e cuida da sua vida falou?

SEIYA: Desgraçado... Você vai me pagar por isso!

Afrodite se aproxima de Seiya e leva a mão ao queixo dele.

DITE: Aquela flor... Você não merece seu franguinho... Uma gatinha daquelas namorando um banana como você é igual jogar uma rosa no lixo... Mas eu vou cuidar bem dela ta?

ORFEU: Já chega pessoal. Deixa o cara em paz.

DEBAS: Ah você sempre fazendo cu doce Orfeu!

DITE: Vamos nessa galera. Eu tenho uma coisa muito legal pra mostrar pra vocês...

CARLO: Beleza. Mas antes vamos passar na casa da minha gata! Ela vai ver o ensaio com a gente.

O grupo sobe no carro e saem cantando pneu pelas ruas. Carlo tinha uma garrafa de cerveja na mão. Fazia questão de se embebedar enquanto dirigia. Debas era o único que apoiava a atitude do amigo. Sempre era a favor de fazer loucuras e coisas extremamente idiotas. Em alguns minutos o carro barulhento, orgulho de Carlo para diante de uma casa. Carlo buzina e logo uma garota de cabelos verdes aparece. Estava estonteante. Vestia um top e uma mini-saia de couro, botas de couro e pulseiras. Tinha brincos em forma de serpentes nas orelhas e as unhas pintadas de roxo. Carlo logo sai do carro para recepcioná-la com um beijo.

CARLO: Gata... Você tá super-gostosa nessa roupa... Vamos agitar hoje?

SHINA: Claro... Tudo que você quiser gatão!

CARLO: Beleza... Entra aí. Dite Você dirige!

DITE: Ótimo... Eu vou mostrar uma coisa incrível pra vocês. Eu tava pensando que nossa banda precisa de alguma coisa a mais entende? Algo diferente.

DEBAS: E aí?

DITE: dando uns rolé pelo shopping outro dia encontrei com um cara. Vocês precisam ver esse sujeito. Sempre vai lá no shopping. Faz apresentações lá.

CARLO: E daí?

DITE: Vocês precisam ver esse cara...

Os amigos seguem seu caminho até o Shopping. Carlo e Shina trocam amassos no banco do passageiro, meio a contragosto de Afrodite. Debas ficava observando tudo àquilo com cara maliciosa, enquanto Orfeu que tinha namorada preferia ignorar.

Chegando ao shopping, os cinco amigos se dirigem logo a praça de alimentação. Na praça havia um pequeno palco onde alguns músicos contratados tocavam para entreter os visitantes. Lá estava um jovem flautista chamado Sorento. Ele tocava de forma divina. As pessoas se emocionavam com a melodia que saía da flauta. O homem de cabelos rebeldes, na altura dos ombros estava vestido num elegante terno que chamava a atenção das mulheres.

ORFEU: A música dele é muito bonita.

DITE: Não falei?

CARLO: Flauta? Você tá e sacanagem...

DEBAS: Isso é coisa de frutinha...

SHINA: Ah eu acho irado... Se vocês tiverem um flautista na sua banda ela ia ser ainda mais animal!

Após a apresentação, Afrodite que já tinha conversado com o rapaz antes se aproxima e apresenta a todos.

SORENTO: Eu numa banda de Heavy-metal? Não sei... Não é muito minha praia.

DITE: Meu caro... Você leva jeito pro Heavy-Metal, vai por mim... Não tem muito segredo.

CARLO: É... A gente só precisa dar um trato nesse teu visual engomadinho...

SORENTO: Eu não costumo fazer isso... Mas vou dar uma chance... Se vocês forem mesmo bons como dizem... Eu topo.

DITE: Beleza. Ta aqui o endereço. Amanhã a gente tem ensaio na casa do Máscara. Aparece ou ta fora meu caro...

SORENTO: Estarei lá.

Hora de sair. Os amigos correm para o carro já planejando como seria a noite. Passavam os dias na casa de Carlo até chegar à noite. Som ligado o dia inteiro, os namorados se curtindo. Bebidas e maconha à vontade. Assim era a casa de Carlo. Orfeu era o único certinho demais. Às vezes preferia ir a casa da namorada Eurídice. Mas quando a noite chegava, era hora de festejar. Orfeu e Eurídice chegaram a casa de Carlo que já esquentava o motor de seu carro e buzinava para os outros saírem.

DITE: Vamos nessa galera... Ta na hora de pegar a gatinha pra gente sair.

DEBAS: Merda... Só eu que to sem mulher?

CARLO: Quem mandou tu ser feio pra caralho? Hahahaha!

SHINA: Calma Debas. Lembra da Jisty, minha amiga? Pois é. Ela vai com a gente. Ela ta afim de você desde a festa do Orfeu.

DEBAS: Demorou então!

DITE: É o seguinte, moçada... Tem muita gente pra pouco carro. Eu vou de moto, pego a gatinha e vejo vocês lá.

SHINA: Vai pegar a Saori Kido? A Patricinha? Já levei mais fé em você Dite...

CARLO: Deixa ele... Ele gosta de provar um filé de vez em quando...

Dite sobe na sua moto e se dirige a casa de Saori. Ele para diante da casa dela e apenas espera. Saori planejava sair, mas seu avô tinha outros planos.

KIDO: Você não vai! Aquele tal de Afrodite não passa de um vagabundo! Você se casará com Jabu! Que é de uma família decente. E não de uma família degenerados como aquele Afrodite! Ou uma família de pés-rapados como aquele tal de Seiya!

SAORI: Nunca! Você não manda em mim! Você não é meu pai! Eu saio com quem eu quiser!

KIDO: Você vai já pro seu quarto!

SAORI: Que merda! Eu te odeio!

Saori bate a porta. Olha pela janela, Afrodite estava a sua espera. Ela já não podia ser mais presa em casa. Podia escalar as trepadeiras embaixo de sua janela e escapar quando quisesse. Ele observa a menina, vestindo uma camiseta e uma calça jeans com tênis. Os cabelos soltos. Ela corre até Afrodite, o abraça e o beija. Ela sobe na garupa da moto segurando forte nele.

DITE: Teve problemas gata?

SAORI: Nenhum Dite... Vamos nessa.

DITE: Gata... Hoje vai ser a melhor noite da sua vida...

Dite finalmente chega a colina. Era um lugar esquecido na beira da estrada onde a banda passava algumas noites bebendo ao som de Rock n' Roll. Carlo e Shina já estavam sobre o capô do carro se beijando e bebendo. Debas estava deitado numa toalha estendida no chão, beijando Jisty. Orfeu estava sentado debaixo da Árvore abraçado a Eurídice.

DITE: Chegamos moçada... Deixou cerveja pra gente né?

CARLO: Quase tu fica sem, cara!

Shina da um olhar cínico para Saori, que corresponde com um olhar frio de desprezo. As duas eram conhecidas na escola por não se bicarem muito bem. Dizem que eram amigas quando crianças, mas as coisas acabaram mal depois de um tempo.

SHINA: Olha quem ta aqui... A princesinha Saori...

SAORI: Shina... O trapo humano... Porque não estou surpresa em te ver bêbada?

SHINA: Sua... Eu vou te ensinar uma lição!

Carlo segura Shina com toda sua força, Afrodite se coloca entre elas.

DITE: Calma ai Shina... Ela ta comigo entendeu?

CARLO: vem cá minha gata... Deixa eles, deixa...

Afrodite e Saori estendem uma toalha no chão, um pouco afastado dos outros. Dite não faz cerimônia e logo abraça Saori. Fazendo carícias.

DITE: Quer cerveja?

SAORI: Só um pouquinho... Não bebo muito.

DITE: Seu avô né? Não leva a mal, mas ele tem cara de ser um pé no saco.

SAORI (Risos) Acertou.

DITE: Ainda bem que você não puxou ele gatinha...

Os dois já haviam bebido algumas latas de cerveja e já estavam aos beijos pelo chão. Afrodite acende um cigarro e começa a fumar. O cheiro era adocicado e chamava a atenção de Saori.

SAORI: Isso é o que eu penso que é?

DITE: Pode apostar... Quer experimentar?

SAORI: Eu nunca fiz isso sabe?

DITE: È só um baseado... Relaxa... Experimenta...

Saori estava meio tonta, pois não estava acostumada a beber nem usar drogas.

SAORI: Dite... Eu me decidi... Quero que você seja meu primeiro...

DITE: Eu sei... Não precisa ter medo... Eu vou te tratar com carinho...

Dite começa a despir Saori e ali mesmo os dois começam a transar.

A seguir: Uma oportunidade...

_Nota do autor: Titio Ikarus-sama não gosta de drogas nem faz apologia a elas viu? Isso é só adição à história mesmo... U.U_

_Titio Ikarus-sama esqueceu de dizer que a música descrita no primeiro capitulo era "Angel's Cry" do Angra._


	3. Capitulo 3: Uma oportunidade

_**Pure:**__ Pure... Não foi só você... O FF tava bichado mesmo. Eu não recebi alerta de postagem do capitulo, não recebi alerta da sua review, não recebi alerta da fic de uma amiga que postou também... Ta difícil... T.T_

_Fiquei preocupado em alterar a escrita, mas essa fic é mais adulta. Tive de adaptar um pouquinho._

_E claro que te dou ingressos. Na área VIP ainda por cima. _

_Espero que não se importe de eu copiar, mas... Careta com orgulho!2_

**Capítulo 3 – Uma oportunidade...**

Já amanhecia. Carlo e Shina estavam dormindo no banco de trás do carro após a noite agitada. Debas já acordava ao lado de Jisty, morrendo de ressaca. Orfeu e Eurídice já estavam acordados e ficavam abraçados perto da fogueira.

EURIDICE: Querido... A noite de hoje foi incrível...

ORFEU: Foi...

EURIDICE: Você tava meio distraído. O que foi?

ORFEU: Não é nada não. Não se preocupa ta? É que... Não estou acostumado com esse jeito de viver desses caras entende?

EURIDICE: Ta chateado com alguma coisa?

ORFEU: Eles às vezes me pressionam pra ser maluco como eles entende? Eu só quero tocar minha música sem ter de ser um estereotipo de roqueiro como eles...

EURIDICE: Ah não pensa assim querido... No final, é sua música que importa entende?

CARLO: É querido... Agora levanta que a gente tem de ir embora.

Carlo acorda vestido apenas de suas calças e fumando um cigarro. Eurídice não suportava aquele jeito arrogante dele. Mas não criava caso por ser amigo de Orfeu. Suportava a presença dele pra ficar sempre perto do namorado.

DEBAS: tem dois pombinhos a menos aqui... Cadê o Rock-star?

Um pouco mais afastado dos outros, Afrodite e Saori acordavam. Afrodite estava só com suas calças jeans e Saori estava só com a camisa dele. Eles se levantam, se vestem trocando beijos e carícias e logo se reúnem aos outros.

DITE: Moçada... Vou deixar essa gatinha em casa e a gente se vê na casa do Carlo pra ensaiar...

CARLO: É Máscara da Morte cacete! É meu nome artístico!

DITE: Falou... Vamos nessa gatinha?

SAORI: vamos...

Enquanto acompanhava Dite até a moto, Saori e Shina trocam um último olhar de ressentimento. Dite e Saori partem.

DEBAS: Vamos nessa galera. Temos encontro com o almofadinha da flauta.

**-Casa de Mistsumasa Kido-**

A moto para diante da casa. Era cedo e todos deveriam estar dormindo. Saori se despede de Afrodite com um beijo e corre para sua janela. Escala as trepadeiras como sempre fizera, apenas imaginando cair na cama e fingindo estar acordando para enganar o avô. Mas o plano não deu certo. O avô estava a sua espera no quarto, furioso.

KIDO: Onde esteve!? Fugindo? Estava com aquele degenerado não é?

SAORI: Vai à merda! Eu não te devo satisfações!

Saori recebe um tapa no rosto.

KIDO: Sai a noite junto de um bando de degenerados! Está se tornando uma vadia! Olhe pro seu estado!

SAORI: Eu te odeio! Eu te odeio!

KIDO: Sua vagabunda! Eu já me decidi! Você vai para um internato! E só vai voltar quando concluir os estudos e for hora de se casar com Jabu!

SAORI: Seu maldito! Eu te odeio!

Kido tranca Saori em seu quarto. Até as janelas estavam trancadas para que ela não fugisse.

**-Casa de Carlo-**

A banda ensaiava no porão. Eurídice, Jisty e Shina acompanhavam os ensaios sempre que tinham oportunidade. O som era auto e ensurdecedor. Mas as meninas adoravam a música daquele quarteto. Agora, um quinteto pois Sorento fora a nova adição à banda. E realmente a flauta casava perfeitamente com o som da banda.

_A brand new day at last is born_

_The first wave breaks on the shore_

_The sun's shining bright_

_Across the centuries of pain_

_My heart is rising again_

_Did you hear all my cries?_

SHINA: Esses caras vão fazer sucesso. Tenho certeza.

JISTY: Vão mesmo! Nossa... A música deles é fantástica... E o Dite parece o André Matos cantando!

"_I'm on the edge to turn away_

_I can't explain_

_But I don't want to be alone_

_It's in the air, it's in my face, it's everywhere_

_I'd like to know how to carry on..."_

EURIDICE: Adoro ver o Orfeu tocando. Ele é tão concentrado. Ele é o maior talento da banda.

SHINA: Não é nada perto do meu Carlinho.

JISTY: Eu não ligo pra quem é o melhor na música... Ligo pro melhor em outras coisas se é que me entendem.

SHINA: Debas? Ah fala sério... O Carlo deu uma performance e tanto ontem à noite.

"_I ask myself in the end:_

_Was everybody just lying_

_Right from the start?_

_And if you're longing to be free_

_You'd better think of a way_

_To find some love in your heart_

_I'm on the edge to turn away_

_I can't explain_

_But I don't want to be alone_

_It's in the air, it's in my face, it's everywhere_

_I'd like to know how to carry on__!"_

JISTY: Mas que o som é irado, isso é...

EURIDICE: Eu vou lá em cima tomar um ar...

JISTY: O que deu nela?

SHINA: Ah sei lá... Não a suporto também. Outra que paga de santinha.

"_I'm falling with the rain_

_I'll meet you once again,_

_Set me free!_

_I'm flying to ever more_

_But I won't fly alone_

_Can't you feel me letting go?_

_Just strangers now or have we met before?_

_It's up to you to treat me well_

_Or throw me on the floor_

_There´s a reason why we live and die_

_In the end only our footprints stay behind..._

_There's a time for love, a time for pain_

_Have you seen how pictures melt down_

_With the sky?_

_Letting go, letting go..."_

DITE: Essa ficou ótima galera! Acho que a gente ta pronto pro Concurso de Bandas.

SHINA: Sabe o que eu acho que ta faltando na sua banda Dite?

DITE: O que?

SHINA: Mais uma guitarra. Vocês precisam de mais um guitarrista pra fazer solos mais elaborados. Dois guitarristas na banda é de praxe.

CARLO: E tu conhece alguém que toca guitarra gata?

SHINA: Conheço um cara fantástico. Ele seria perfeito pra banda de vocês.

DITE: Vamos conhecer esse cara então. Se ele é bom, nossas chances de vencer o concurso aumentam.

SHINA: Vou ligar pra ele agora.

Mais tarde, no porão de Carlo, o amigo de Shina chega. Ele afina a guitarra, faz alguns testes. Nada demais. A banda apenas observa o preparo do sujeito.

SHINA: Então galera, esse aqui é o Mime. Ele tocava numa banda, mas os caras expulsaram ele. Ta procurando uma nova banda pra tocar.

DITE: Te expulsaram? Espero que não seja pelo seu talento.

MIME: Cara... Eu vou fazer sua cabeça girar com meus riffs. Sou o melhor guitarrista desta cidade.

CARLO: E o mais humilde, obviamente...

MIME: Humildade é para os trouxas que não conseguem se tornar excepcionais. Eu sou excepcional.

DITE: Então... Mostre sua mágica cara...

MIME: Com prazer...

Mime começa a tocar, tirando uma melodia calma a principio. Logo seu riff já assume um tom mais agressivo, embora calmo. Em alguns segundos ele já está dedilhando a guitarra rapidamente criando uma melodia que deixa a banda boquiaberta.

CARLO: Putaqueopariu! Essa foi foda!

DEBAS: Eu gostei! O cara é bom!

DITE: Reunião moçada...

O quinteto se reúne, conversa por alguns segundos. Shina e Jisty tentam escutar os cochichos e comentam uma com a outra. Mime não parece nem um pouco preocupado. A reunião acaba e logo eles se viram para Mime.

DITE: Então, amigo... Quer fazer parte da banda?

A seguir: A vitória.

Nota do autor: A música descrita aqui é "Letting Go" do CD solo do André Matos.


	4. Capitulo 4: A vitória

_**Pure:** Ainda é cedo pra dizer se o Orfeu vai deixar a banda. É esperar pra ver._

_Agora, a Shina tem de ser linguaruda ou não é Shina né? XD_

_Respondendo a sua pergunta, o André Matos é o ex-vocalista do Angra, depois da banda Shaman e agora ta fazendo carreira solo. É com certeza um dos melhores músicos do Brasil. _

_Vou providenciar as credenciais para o camarim. Pode deixar. XP_

_**Calyeh:** Imaginei que seria legal uma Saori mais revoltadinha._

_Ta com ciúmes do Carl... Quer dizer... Máscara da Morte? Pensei que fosse o Shiryu. XD_

_Mas não se preocupe, é só encenação (risos)._

_Tem muito ego nessa banda mesmo. Vai ser disputa de egos pra todo lado. XD_

_Que bom que gostou das novas adições da banda._

_Liz: Algo me diz que esse capítulo vai ser ótimo... (Ansiosa) _

**Capítulo 4 – A vitória**

Uma semana havia se passado. Os ensaios ocorreram diariamente e Mime se adaptou facilmente a banda. Seu talento era nato. Saori finalmente voltou a aparecer na escola. Sua mente só pensava em uma coisa. Reencontrar Afrodite. E só havia um lugar onde Afrodite se encontrava quando estava na escola. Matando aulas na quadra de basquete.

CARLO: Tua namorada ta vindo ai Dite. Já contou pra ela?

SAORI: Oi Dite... Tava te procurando...

DITE: Bem... Me achou...

SAORI: A gente pode conversar a sós?

DITE: Ok...

Os dois se afastam um pouco dos outros e Saori começa a puxar assunto.

SAORI: Eu tava com saudades. Meu avô me prendeu em casa. Não pude te ligar.

DITE: Ok... Era só isso?

SAORI: Porque ta estranho comigo?

DITE: Eu tenho um favor a te pedir.

SAORI: Claro. Qualquer coisa.

DITE: Quer participar da nossa apresentação de hoje? Coisa rápida.

SAORI: Eu?

DITE: Claro. Você canta tão bem quanto eu.

SAORI: Eu nunca cantei desta forma. Nem sei o que vou cantar.

DITE: Eu tenho algo preparado pra você gatinha. É só aparecer no show de hoje.

SAORI: ta bom. Eu não vou perder por nada.

**-Noite. Numa famosa casa de shows da cidade-**

Os bastidores estavam agitados. A banda se preparava, afinava os instrumentos. Debas bebia cerveja. Tinha de se embebedar antes de cada show e isso deixava Orfeu irado. Afrodite nunca se importava com nada, como sempre. Carlo só ficava agarrado a Shina. Mime chegou em cima da hora. Sorento praticava um pouco com sua flauta, alheio a tudo aquilo.

SHINA: E aí gato? Qual música vocês decidiram tocar?

CARLO: Ah sei lá gata... A gente toca o que der na telha...

SHINA: Tu é louco? Faltando cinco minutos e vocês não tem uma música definida?

DITE: A gente não precisa pensar nisso agora Shina. Somos os melhores. E só por garantia, eu tenho uma música preparada. Eu tenho uma arma secreta.

Saori chega finalmente ao show. Ela da um abraço em Dite empolgada.

SHINA: Ela vai cantar? Ta de sacanagem?

DITE: Não. Ela vai cantar a introdução da música que preparei pra esse show. Ta aqui gata. A gente já vai entrar. Ta nervosa?

SAORI: nossa. Um pouco.

DITE: Então, relaxa e faz bonito...

Afrodite beija Saori e ela entra no palco. Ainda um pouco nervosa, ela entra no palco. O palco estava escuro e havia apenas uma luz focando Saori. Engolindo a seco o medo e o nervosismo ela começa a cantar. Sua voz era melodiosa.

_"Jesu, salvator mundi_

_Tue famuli subveni_

_Quos pretioso sanguine_

_quos pretioso sanguine_

_Redemisti"_

Uma segunda luz se acende e mostra Dite no teclado, dando inicio a musica. Logo ele começa a cantar lentamente.

"_Fairy lady, who stands on the walls_

_Life is short and wait is long_

_The stars, away, dim with the dawn..._

_Fairy lady, who stands on the walls_

_Your tale has only begun_

_It comes from far, the Nowhereland_

_The wind is blowing a sound so well known..._

_Fairy lady, your love is long gone"_

Neste instante, várias luzes se acendem no palco e a música começa. Mime e Orfeu nas guitarras. Debas na bateria e Carlo no baixo. Sorento na flauta, lógico.

"_Oh darling, hear my soul and heed my cry_

_Cause all my crying may flood a river in my heart"_

_"Oh, life is good,_

_Oh, life is good,_

_Oh, life is good..._

_As good as you wish!"_

No camarote VIP, um homem de terno entra e é recepcionado pelo proprietário da casa de Shows.

??: Parece que finalmente consegui encontrar alguma coisa interessante... Qual o nome destes garotos querida?

LIZ: Mythology, senhor.

??: O vocalista tem talento... Os outros não tocam mal...

"_Pretty lady, the horses are back_

_Bringing joy and happiness_

_But all of a sudden the horses are gone_

_It was only the sound of your heartbeat alone!"_

"_Oh darling, hear my soul and heed my cry_

_Cause all my crying may flood an ocean in my heart"_

_"Oh, life is good,_

_Oh, life is good,_

_Oh, life is good..._

_As good as a kiss!"_

??: Liz… Quero conversar com eles depois do Show…

LIZ: Sim, senhor.

"_Oh my darling, now I cannot halt my cries_

_My tears have drowned me_

_And I refuse to realize"_

"_What's left around me, it's all so strange, it's all so dark_

_I'm all alone here_

_To mend the pieces of my heart"_

"_Little lady, your tale has an end_

_For your love to the skies was sent_

_He's turned into sparks that shine with the stars..."_

"_And by night he will always be there_

_For his lady to stare_

_And thus he's never died."_

A apresentação foi estupenda. Toda a platéia ficou boquiaberta com o talento de Afrodite que se dirige ao centro do palco com uma rosa vermelha nos lábios e a atira na platéia.

DITE: Sucesso...

Saori observa do lado de fora do palco, batendo palmas. Está maravilhada com tudo. Ela corre em direção a Afrodite que mal a nota.

SAORI: Foi incrível!

DITE: Eu sei. Agora você já pode ir pra casa.

SAORI: Como assim?

DITE: O Show já acabou... E você cantou muito bem...

SAORI: Porque está me tratando assim?

DITE: Eu queria esperar depois do show pra te contar... Acho que a gente não vai dar certo junto...

SAORI: Pensei que... Você gostasse de mim. Você não sentiu minha falta esses dias todos? Então você só me chamou aqui... Pra cantar? –Contendo as Lágrimas—

DITE: Eu só queria te experimentar. E sinceramente, você é bem sem graça. Eu me enganei. Você merece mesmo aquele moleque Seiya. Mas obrigado por cantar com a gente...

Afrodite dá as costas e volta para seus amigos. Saori não consegue conter as lágrimas e Shina não consegue conter o escárnio. Saori sai dali chorando pensando num meio de voltar pra casa.

SHINA: Oh... A virgenzinha tava apaixonada... Oh que peninha... Hahahaha!

CARLO: Tadinha... Isso foi cruel... Até pra mim... Hahaha!

DITE: Não tenho tempo pra essa mina... Perdeu a graça. Temos de nos preocupar agora é com a nossa apresentação. Tudo que importa é a gente ter feito uma apresentação foda pro empresário ver.

LIZ: Nisto vocês podem ficar tranqüilos. Vocês conseguiram chamar a atenção do chefe. Ele quer falar com vocês...

CARLO: Beleza! Vamos nessa!

A banda acompanha a bela garota ruiva até o camarote VIP. Lá eles finalmente conhecem o chefe da garota. Era um homem de longos cabelos escuros e um terno que estava sentado em uma poltrona, bebendo vinho.

??: Bem vindos, rapazes... Meu nome é Saga... Sou um produtor da Gemini Records... Vamos conversar...

A seguir: Fama

_Nota do autor: A música apresentada aqui é "Fairy Tale" da banda Shaman._


	5. Capitulo 5: O maior espetaculo da Terra

_**Disclaymer: **Esqueço sempre de colocar isso... (Como se o Kurumada fosse ler esse bagulho e me processar... ¬¬). Mas anyways... Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem. São tudo do Kurumada. As músicas aqui apresentadas são de autoria de seus respectivos donos. Não lucro nada com isso. Faço por que gosto e nao tenho nada melhor pra ocupar meu tempo livre... _

**_Pure:_ **_Oi Pure... O Dite mata qualquer um de raiva né? Se acha pra caramba! E nem precisou encher a cara. XD_

_Essa Liz é a Fúria sim... sabe como é né? Se eu não incluísse ela, eu acabava apanhando... -.-'_

_Liz: Isso mesmo! Eu tenho de aparecer em TODAS as suas fics ouviu? Ò.Ó E bem bonita como sempre... ._

_(suspiro) ¬¬_

_Anyways. Que bom que está gostando... Adoro suas reviews... (humilde reverencia) U.U_

_**Nala: **Nala-dono-sensei... Sei que o Dite é insuportável, mas... Poderia esperar a fic acabar pra você retalhar/congelar/picar em cubinhos com suas garras? Sem ele eu fico sem vocalista... O.O_

_Aproveita o final pra matar ele por tudo que fez de uma vez... XP_

_Beijão Nala-dono! _

_PS.: Tá sumida. Vê se não some heim? ._

**Capitulo 5 – O maior espetáculo da Terra**

E a última notícia do mundo da música não é outra senão Myhtology. A banda que surgiu do nada e rapidamente alcança o topo das mais pedidas das rádios. O lançamento do seu primeiro CD "Dead end Symphony" já alcançou a marca de um milhão de cópias vendidas.

O show de hoje promete lotar o Morumbi com milhares de fãs enlouquecidos. Os ingressos esgotaram a dois dias. Os cambistas estão cobrando preços astronômicos por ingressos.

**-Dentro do estádio-**

A banda estava nos bastidores relaxando. Era o normal antes de cada show. Passar uns tempos com umas fãs, beber e fumar. Tudo enquanto os preparativos eram feitos. Carlo entrava em seu camarim acompanhado de duas garotas. Debas bebia garrafa atrás de garrafa de cerveja. Orfeu como sempre era o mais tranqüilo e apenas afinava a guitarra. Mime não dava sinal de vida. Afrodite estava preocupado que ele não aparecesse. Sorento costumava meditar antes dos shows, trancado em seu camarim.

CARLO: Ah isso que é vida... Vem cá boneca...

??: Cadê ele? Cadê aquele desgraçado! Eu sei que ele está aqui em algum lugar! Aparece seu filho da puta!

CARLO: Ih fudeu...

Shina se dirige ao camarim de Carlo e batia na porta com toda a força. As garotas que acompanhavam Carlo estavam assustadas, Carlo as manda se esconderem no banheiro e abre a porta logo levando um tapa na cara.

SHINA: Seu filho da puta! Cadê as vadias? Eu sei que elas estão aqui!

CARLOS: Que isso gata? Não tem ninguém aqui! Ta louca?

SHINA: Ah não? Pois eu vou procurar! E se achar mulher aqui eu corto o seu fora, seu desgraçado!

CARLOS: Peraí gata! Não tem ninguém aqui!

O chuveiro é ligado e Shina ouve o barulho. Ela abre a porta do banheiro e vê as duas garotas se banhando juntas.

JENI: Máscara... Não quer acompanhar a gente? Estamos tão sozinhas aqui...

CARLO: Como vocês vieram parar aqui? Errr... Isso aqui é área restrita sacou? Vocês vão ter de sair meninas!

SHINA: Não tem ninguém? Desgraçado! Você me paga!

Shina estapeia Carlo mais uma vez e sai correndo dali.

CARLO: Peraí gata! Eu não sei quem elas são nem como elas vieram parar aqui! Eu juro!

SHINA: Vai se fuder seu idiota!

CARLO: Merda... Como faço pra ela me perdoar agora? Ah penso nisso depois... Agora, minhas convidadas estão esperando!

Carlo bate a porta e corre pro banheiro. Shina está em um canto da sala VIP chorando desesperadamente. Debas entra na sala procurando mais cerveja e se encontra com ela cheirando cocaína sobre a mesa.

DEBAS: Carlo ta te chifrando de novo é?

SHINA: Vai à merda... Não quero conversar...

DEBAS: Quer só ficar enfiando a cara no pó aí? Por que não revida?

SHINA: Ele não era assim antes... Eu era tudo pra ele... Agora, ele vive me traindo...

Debas tenta consolar Shina que o afasta com insultos.

SHINA: Merda! Me larga! Eu não confio em você... Todo mundo em quem eu confiei, acabou me fudendo...

Debas levanta Shina da cadeira com força e a beija. Ela o repele com um tapa.

SHINA: O que você ta fazendo seu cretino!?

DEBAS: Isso se chama "superar"... Agora cala a boca e paga o filho da mãe na mesma moeda, porra!

Shina e Debas caem no sofá se agarrando. Enquanto isso, do lado de fora, Afrodite supervisiona as equipes realizando os preparativos. Era muito meticuloso com tudo. Tudo precisava estar perfeito.

**-Passado-**

Era um Show do Iron-Maiden nos Estados Unidos. A banda Myhtology foi a escolhida pra abrir o Show, o que eles ficaram extremamente felizes de fazer. Pensaram que seria oportunidade de suas vidas. Mas em meio a apresentação, foram vaiados. O palco era inundado com latas de cerveja arremessadas contra eles. Naquele dia, Afrodite jurou que seria famoso. Ele jurou pra si mesmo que um dia, seria aclamado como melhor musico da atualidade.

**-Presente-**

Enquanto olhava a banda que realizava a abertura do Show recebendo o mesmo tratamento que eles receberam no passado, ele não pode deixar de sorrir. O Show da Banda acaba e eles saem do palco, um tanto cabisbaixos.

DITE: Foi uma... "Bela" apresentação... Agora dêem o fora do meu palco. Logo é hora dos verdadeiros músicos se apresentarem...

Os rapazes da banda se enfurecem e saem bufando dali. Empurram um rapaz que carregava um tambor de bateria fazendo-o tropeçar e derrubar o mesmo. O tambor acaba batendo numa caixa de som.

DITE: Seu vermezinho! Você é burro por acaso? Esses instrumentos podem ser mais caros do que o que estou te pagando, mas isso não é razão para ter inveja deles seu imbecil! Está demitido! Fora!

SAGA: Está tudo pronto?

DITE: E nosso contrato?

SAGA: Já está tudo acertado. A porcentagem da bilheteria, as exigências... Não se preocupe. Eu sou o maior empresário da música que existe não sou?

DITE: Sim. Você cumpriu sua palavra. Até agora.

SAGA: Está tudo pronto? Faltam cinco minutos pra entrarem no palco.

DITE: Só falta o maldito do Mime. Cadê ele afinal?

MIME: Calma, amigo... Eu já estou aqui... Não disse que estaria?

DITE: Merda! Você sempre chega atrasado! Porque não chega a tempo ao menos um vez?

MIME: Vai se fuder! Pensa que é meu pai? Qual é?

Saga separa os dois que pareciam estar prontos pra se matarem.

SAGA: Agora não! Vocês tem uma apresentação a fazer! Cadê o resto desta banda afinal?

SORENTO: Eu estou aqui...

ORFEU: Eu também estou pronto.

Debas sai da Sala VIP vestindo as calças as pressas. Carlo sai do camarim, vestindo as calças as pressas.

DITE: Merda. Vocês fazem de tudo pra fuder meu show?

MIME: Nosso show, amigo...

DITE: Fodas! Eu trouxe essa banda até onde nós estamos hoje! E eu não quero mais saber dessa putaria antes de cada show! Um se atrasa, o outro vai trepar, o outro está não sei aonde fazendo não sei o que! Caralho! E o show? Ninguém se preocupa com a porra do Show?

CARLO: Relaxa cara! Já ta todo mundo aqui, vamos começar logo essa porra!

Os gritos dos fãs já podiam ser ouvidos do lado de fora. A galera estava impaciente. Os fãs já começavam a vibrar. O palco estava escuro. Debas se aproxima da bateria e começa a tocar uma cadencia lenta num ritmo de batucada bem brasileira. Logo Mime começa a tocar sua guitarra no seguindo o ritmo da Batucada. Um grupo de Backing-vocals começa a cantar.

_"Salve, salve Iemanjá,_

_Salve Janaína_

_E tudo o que se fez na água_

_Jogam flores para o mar_

_Deus salve a Rainha_

_E o meu passo nessa esfera..._

_Um caboclo de orixás_

_Logo deixa a Terra_

_Vai de encontro à sua sina_

_Onde o céu encontra o mar_

_Achará seu porto_

_E é assim que isso termina..."_

Então, Afrodite entra no palco e é aclamado pela multidão.

"_All I see floats with the wind_

_- All the miracles of the water_

_Are the miracles never seen_

_Somehow my life now begins_

_- This music that's been played through time_

_Now starts to reach my feet_

_Feels like the flood of my needs_

_- From the harmony of forever_

_Sound the melodies of the sea_

_And you will know on the way_

_- I'm coming back to my enemies_

_I'm turning around_

_I'll be just coming back to my last days_

_I'm coming back to the sea!_

_So... won't you come with me, my friend?_

_Thrills... like we had before_

_Hope... never showing up the same_

_For a lonely man"_

Marin, a repórter que entrevistara Afrodite no dia anterior estava presente na cabine de imprensa acompanhada de seu namorado Aiolia.

AIOLIA: Querida... O show deles é grandioso mesmo. Mas não sei o que você vê nesse Afrodite. Ele é meio boiola né?

MARIN: Ah Aiolia nada a ver. Só porque ele tem o mesmo nome da deusa do amor? Eu acho ele lindo.

AIOLIA: Ah olha aí. Até tem nome de mulher. Como que você admira um cara desses?

MARIN: Ah ele é... Fantástico...

No palco a música continuava tocando alto. A galera ia à loucura, gritando e vibrando. Alguns tentavam subir ao palco para agarrar Afrodite, mas os seguranças os empurravam de volta para a platéia. O local parecia ir abaixo.

"_Since the day we left the land_

_We've been anxious on approach_

_Captain kept showing his plans:_

_"Under sail we go!"_

_Deep the ocean's blue I stare_

_The reflections of my soul_

_We have with us a special guest_

_And for him we made a toast_

_Carolina IV took a river to the sky_

_Seven men on board taking part_

_To take their hearts around_

_All around, around the world!"_

Toda a banda era formada por músicos talentos, era um fato. Mas Afrodite parecia dar um show a parte com sua voz melodiosa e sua presença de palco.

"_All I can recall that day_

_On that very day for sure_

_All hands up against the haze_

_As we attempted the return_

_Carolina IV took the river to the sky_

_One man less on board - human dreams_

_Have sometimes cost their lives,_

_All their lives dreaming_

_I've been such a fool_

_I've been so afraid_

_From my heart to you I say:_

_- I'll be here to stay!"_

Começava o solo. Era nesta hora que o brilho de Afrodite diminuía para dar lugar ao brilho de Carlo no baixo. A flauta de Sorento maravilhava a platéia. Logo após, começa o solo de guitarra de Mime e Orfeu que levavam as pessoas a loucura com seus acordes. Os fãs discutiam sempre quem era o mais talentoso. Nunca se chegou a uma conclusão. "Mime é bem mais virtuoso!" "Orfeu possui melhor técnica!" Após alguns minutos de vibração ao som das guitarras, Afrodite retoma aquilo que é seu direito. Os holofotes. Sua voz se espalha pelo estádio.

"_Nothing much left from the boat_

_Many years have been and gone_

_Still I can't forget the past_

_And the ones I left at home_

DITE: Quero ouvir vocês!

_Carolina IV took the river to the sky_

_Windy whistling nights_

_Made me sail right into the wind's eye_

_Now I'll die singing:_

_I've been such a fool_

_I've been so afraid_

_From my heart to you I say:_

_- I'll be here to stay!"_

_"Salve, salve Iemanjá,_

_Salve Janaína_

_E tudo o que se fez na água_

_Jogam flores para o mar_

_Deus salve a Rainha_

_E o meu passo nessa esfera..._

_Um caboclo de orixás_

_Logo deixa a Terra_

_Vai de encontro à sua sina_

_Onde o céu encontra o mar_

_Achará seu porto_

_E é assim que isso termina..."_

Quando a música chega ao fim, a platéia dá um show de palmas. Afrodite faz uma reverência agradecendo aos fãs.

DITE: Muito obrigado Brasil... Estamos muito felizes de estarmos aqui... Amamos vocês... Obrigado!

Mais uma música começa. A noite foi longa e inesquecível para os fãs do Heavy-Metal Brasileiro. O show é encerrado com chave de ouro quando a banda toca sua música mais famosa. "Dead End Symphony" que é o mesmo nome do álbum.

"_Waiting for the end_

_Slowly turns time in blood_

_I hear this sound A Sweet Symphony_

_I see death I see death's steps in the sand_

_Diving into fear_

_Feeling deep drawn(?) in agony_

_I can't save my soul I can't feel any hope_

_No surviving down this road_

_No! __NO!"_

Ao fim do show, a banda se encontra nos bastidores. O resto da banda está cercado de garotas, trazidas ali especialmente pra eles. Orfeu está no seu camarim com Eurídice. Afrodite estava dando uma nova entrevista para Marin, sob os olhares vigilantes de Aiolia que parecia sentir uma vontade louca de quebrar a cara de cínico do astro.

Afrodite não precisou fazer muita força pra entender o que Aiolia tanto olhava. Era o tal namorado de Marin. Pelo tipo de Aiolia parecia o tipo que fora atleta no colégio. Playboy metido a besta que Afrodite desprezava. Ah se ele soubesse o que Afrodite tinha feito com a namorada dele.

Foi quando Afrodite teve uma visão. Ia ensinar aquele gorila musculoso uma lição que nunca ia esquecer. Ao fim da entrevista, ele cochicha algo no ouvido de Marin que da uma risada disfarçada. Aiolia logo percebe e se aproxima para tirar satisfação.

AIOLIA: A entrevista já acabou?

MARIN: Ah claro querido.

AIOLIA: E posso saber o que vocês estão cochichando querida?

DITE: Ah claro! Você deve ser Aiolia! Marin fala muito de você. A banda está programando uma noite numa boate muito badalada. Eu estava perguntando a Marin se vocês não gostariam de nos acompanhar.

MARIN: Ah podemos querido? Vai ser demais!

Aiolia meio a contra-gosto decide ceder. Marin iria de qualquer jeito. Sob o pretexto de entrevistas e matérias exclusivas, não perderia por nada. Pelo menos ele poderia manter o olho aberto nos dois.

A boate estava lotada. A banda estava sentada em uma mesa VIP separada especialmente pra eles. Marin e Aiolia dançavam um pouco mais afastados dos outros, mas sempre a vista de Afrodite. O astro seguia cada passo da garota. Por fim, chega a oportunidade que ele buscara tanto.

MARIN: Querido! Vou até o banheiro!

AIOLIA: Ta legal! Eu te espero aqui! Não quero ficar do lado da bichona!

Marin passa pelo meio das pessoas que dançavam alucinadas pelas drogas e pelo som de musica eletrônica. Ao chegar à porta do banheiro é surpreendida por alguém que a puxa pelo braço.

MARIN: Afrodite?

Afrodite se aproxima de Marin e sussurra em seu ouvido.

DITE: Agora você é minha... De novo...

Aiolia começa a estranhar a demora de Marin e fica preocupado. Ele olha para a mesa e Afrodite não está mais lá. Ao olhar em direção ao banheiro, ele vê Afrodite subindo umas escadas puxando Marin pelas mãos. Aiolia prontamente os segue, empurrando as pessoas de lado. Era difícil caminhar ali dentro. Ele sobe as escadas e vê os dois entrando em um quarto particular para os VIP's. Ele se aproxima da porta e cola o ouvido esperando ouvir alguma coisa. Ele ouve os gemidos de Marin e logo arromba a porta, para pegar Afrodite e Marin agarrados um ao outro se beijando sobre a cama. Aiolia vê algumas peças de roupas jogadas ao chão e Marin cobrindo sua nudez com as mãos. Afrodite exibia um sorriso cínico no rosto que simplesmente fez Aiolia estourar.

AIOLIA: Seu filho da puta! Vai me pagar!

A seguir: O outro lado da fama...

_Nota: A música apresentada aqui é "Carolina IV" do Angra._

_Nota 2: A letra de "Dead End Sympnhony" foi escrita por meu amigo Felipe que está me ajudando pacas nessa fic e num lembrei de dar créditos nos capitulos anteriores. Créditos todos pra ele aí. Ele ta agindo como consultor da fic também. Tem um monte de idéia maluca dele aí. Principalmente no que diz respeito ao Debas... (Lembre-se: Batera é o retardado que só faz merda!) XD_


	6. Capitulo 6: A face negra do estrelato

_**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Oi Pure! O Máscara realmente gosta da Shina. Ele só mudou depois que ficou famoso. Mas no fundo ele gosta muito dela. _

_O Debas nunca sentiu nada pela Shina. Ele é só o cara que faz o que da na telha sem medir as consequências._

_Dite... Bom... É o Dite... :P_

_Espero que receba este aviso do FF desta vez... Eu já estou preocupado com a saúde dele de tantos chutes que você da! XD_

_Brincadeirinhas a parte, vamos nessa. Dar continuidade a fic dos Cavaleiros de Ouro degenerados! XP_

**Capítulo 6 – A face negra do estrelato**

Aiolia surpreendera Afrodite e Marin transando no quarto VIP da boate. Ele estava furioso. Nunca havia ficado tão furioso na vida. Ele já segurava Afrodite pela gola da camisa e preparava o soco.

DEBAS: Vamos lá gata! Tem uns quartos da hora pra gente ficar a vontade aqui, você vai ver... Opa... Peraí... Aquele ali é o Dite?

AIOLIA: Seu filho da puta? Vai explicar o que ta fazendo com a minha garota?

AFRODITE: Transando ué... Não ficou claro? Ela é uma delícia... Fiz uma festinha com ela ontem e gostei tanto que quis repetir a dose.

AIOLIA: Seu...

Aiolia perde a cabeça e estava prestes a socar Afrodite quando Debas segura seu braço.

DEBAS: Que pensa que ta fazendo cara?

AIOLIA: Me larga desgraçado! Eu vou encher esse infeliz de porrada!

DEBAS: Nem a pau!

Debas e Aiolia começam a brigar. Marin está assustada observando a cena enquanto Afrodite parece se divertir. Aiolia dá um soco em Debas que o derruba sobre uma mesa. Debas se levanta e corre em direção a Aiolia segurando-o e pulando com ele da janela. Os dois caem no andar de baixo da boate sobre uma mesa espantando todo mundo. Os dois continuam se esmurrando no meio da boate até que os seguranças chegam para separar.

AIOLIA: Me solta! Eu vou acabar com todo mundo!

DEBAS: Seu maricas! Eu vou acabar com sua raça!

Os dois derrubam os seguranças e partem pra cima um do outro. Carlo vê a bagunça e logo parte pra cima de Aiolia.

CARLO: Mas heim? Que porra é essa? Porrada!

Aiolia vai ao chão com um soco de Carlo. Mas logo se levanta e revida o soco. Debas avança sobre Aiolia, mas ele da uma garrafada na cabeça dele.

AIOLIA: Dois contra um? Podem vir seus merdas!

Então os seguranças, novamente imobilizam Aiolia até que a polícia chega. Debas e Carlo são algemados e levados também.

MARIN: Ai meu Deus! Aiolia!

DITE: Peraí... Aonde você vai? Vamos terminar.

MARIN: Você é louco? Não sei o que tinha na cabeça de ter feito isso!

DITE: Ah que pena... Vou sentir saudades querida!

MARIN: Ele era meu noivo... Você arruinou minha vida...

Marin sai correndo atrás de Aiolia que era levado pela policia. Dite se encontra com Orfeu e Mime no andar de baixo e os três decidem ir a delegacia liberar os amigos.

ORFEU: Aqueles dois... Se metendo em brigas? Como podem ser tão burros?

DITE: É genético... Agora vamos nessa.

**-Delegacia-**

CARLO: Seus merdas! Quem pensam que são pra me prender? Sabem quem eu sou?

DEBAS: Me solta porra!

AIOLIA: Seus filhos da puta! Vocês me pagam!

Carlo e Debas são colocados em uma cela separados de Aiolia.

AIOLIA: Eu vou acabar com vocês seus merdas!

CARLO: Espera a gente sair daqui e você vai ver só seu puto! Vou te mandar pro inferno!

Dite, Mime e Orfeu chegam a delegacia e pagam a fiança dos amigos. Marin paga a fiança de Aiolia. Os dois se afastam da banda o mais rápido possível, para evitar uma nova briga dentro da delegacia.

MARIN: Querido... Me desculpa... Eu não sei o que deu em mim...

AIOLIA: Eu nunca esperava isso de você. A gente namora desde o colégio. Eu te amo. Ia me casar com você. E você faz isso? Você? Eu não te conheço mesmo...

MARIN: Foi loucura da minha cabeça... Eu não sei o que deu em mim...

AIOLIA: Eu não quero mais te ver na minha frente... Vou embora...

Aiolia deixa Marin sozinha aos prantos. Afrodite e a banda saem da delegacia quando um homem com uma câmera tira uma foto deles e sai correndo.

DITE: Filho da puta. Amanhã os tablóides vão festejar.

CARLO: Foda-se os tablóides. Eu só queria acabar com a raça daquele playboy.

DEBAS: O veado me quebrou uma garrafa na cabeça! Que merda!

DITE: Esqueçam isso... Amanhã temos de viajar. Vamos voltar pro hotel.

Chegando ao Hotel, cada um vai pro seu quarto. Carlo chega e encontra Shina desfalecida sobre a cama. Ao lado da cama, sobre o criado mudo tinha cocaína. Carlo ajeita Shina na cama e deita ao seu lado.

SHINA: Carlo?

CARLO: O que foi querida?

SHINA: Não me trai... Eu quero você só pra mim... Eu vou morrer se te perder...

CARLO: Você não vai me perder querida...

Carlo e Shina começam a se despir em meio aos beijos. No quarto ao lado, Orfeu e Eurídice tentavam dormir.

EURIDICE: Será que a Shina tem de gritar tão alto quando transa?

ORFEU: Ora, já que você acordou que tal a gente fazer um barulho também?

EURIDICE: Eu ia adorar querido... Mas não consigo fazer nada com esse barulho... (Risos)

ORFEU: Eu te amo muito sabia?

EURIDICE: Sabia... Qual a novidade?

ORFEU: Convencida... (Risos)

EURIDICE: Também te amo sabia?

ORFEU: Quero te perguntar uma coisa... Ia esperar um momento melhor, mas... Quer casar comigo?

EURIDICE: Orfeu... Está falando sério?

ORFEU: Claro... Quero viver com você pra sempre... Ter filhos...

EURIDICE: Eu aceito... Vamos nos casar...

Orfeu e Eurídice se beijam e se entregam um ao outro.

**-Dia seguinte, no noticiário-**

_- E após o Show da banda Mythology no Morumbi, membros da banda foram vistos envolvidos em uma briga numa casa de shows. Dois membros da banda foram presos e autuados e liberados após pagamento de fiança._

_- A banda parte esta manhã para os estados unidos para sua próxima apresentação. Mas pelo visto, nenhuma publicidade é má publicidade para estes astros. A previsão, como sempre, é de shows lotados para acompanhar a presença da banda._

SAGA: Arruaceiros... Só sabem causar má publicidade... Preciso ter uma conversa urgente com eles...

A seguir: As múltiplas faces do amor...


	7. Capitulo 7: As multiplas faces do amor

**Capítulo 7 – As múltiplas faces do amor**

_- E uma notícia surpreendente acaba de sair! Os integrantes da Banda Mythology se casaram! Isso mesmo! Carlo e sua namorada Shina foram vistos saindo de uma capela em Las Vegas ontem e recém casados!_

_- "Ela é o amor da minha vida!" Declarou o Rock star quando abordado pelas câmeras. Já Orfeu e Eurídice realizaram uma cerimônia no último fim de semana para oficializar a união!_

_- E o vocalista e líder da banda, Afrodite declarou que logo as férias acabam e a banda estará de volta com um novo álbum._

**-Mansão de Mitsumasa Kido-**

Saori Kido, herdeira de Mitsumasa se dirigia até o escritório do avô. Tinha uma reunião importante com um homem poderoso.

??: Obrigado por me receber em cima da hora Senhorita Kido...

SAORI: Tudo bem. Fiquei muito feliz de receber seu e-mail. Estou muito interessada em ouvir sua proposta senhor Kanon.

KANON: Minha proposta é bem simples Senhorita Kido. Vamos acabar com a banda Mithology.

**-Grécia-**

Orfeu e Eurídice se casaram finalmente. Realizaram o sonho de suas vidas. Eurídice nunca esteve mais feliz ao lado de seu amado.

EURIDICE: Querido... Nem acredito que você me trouxe aqui. Sempre sonhei em conhecer a Grécia.

ORFEU: Eu sei disso. Eu lembro que você me disse isso há um tempo atrás.

EURIDICE: A gente tinha doze anos... Foi bem mais do que "um tempo atrás".

ORFEU: Mas eu prometi que te traia aqui não prometi? Eu nunca ia deixar de cumprir uma promessa... Aqui estamos.

Os dois recém-casados se beijam sob o por do sol, esquecendo todos os seus problemas.

**-Las Vegas-**

No maior cassino da cidade, estava outro integrante da banda. Carlo. Carlo e Shina estavam jogando dados cercados por um monte de gente. A mesa estava realmente agitada.

CARLO: Aí está minha aposta. Vinte mil! Estou me sentindo com sorte hoje!

SHINA: Isso tudo é porque estamos casados?

CARLO: Claro gata! Hoje vamos descolar uma grana aqui e agitar essa cidade! Vamos lá! Quero um oito!

Os dados rolam. Resultado oito. Todos se agitam. A noite prometia.

**-Grécia-**

Orfeu e Eurídice estavam num restaurante cinco estrelas. Orfeu pedira uma garrafa do melhor vinho.

ORFEU: Tudo vai ser perfeito pra nós, daqui em diante querida.

EURIDICE: Eu sei que vai querido... Por que eu tenho uma surpresa pra você.

ORFEU: Qual é?

EURIDICE: Eu não vou poder tomar esse vinho que você pediu.

ORFEU: Como assim? Por que não vai poder beber vinho?

EURIDICE: Eu estou grávida.

ORFEU: Isso é sério?

EURIDICE: É sim.

Orfeu não consegue conter a felicidade e beija Eurídice.

ORFEU: Nada mais pode acabar com a minha alegria... Sou o cara mais feliz da Terra...

**-Califórnia-**

Afrodite estava numa casa de Shows, sentado numa mesa, cercado por duas mulheres. Havia uma banda tocando ali. Eles tocavam músicas da Mythology.

DITE: Putz... Esses caras fedem... Como tocam mal...

JUNE: Dite querido... Porque você não mostra pra eles como se faz?

TETIS: Isso aí... Queremos ver você cantar...

DITE: Ok... Vou dar a esses idiotas a honra de tocar comigo.

Dite se levanta e sobe no palco. Ele toma o microfone do vocalista e se apresenta.

DITE: Boa noite a todos. Sou Afrodite da banda Mythology e acho que vocês estão cansados de ouvir este lixo certo? Mas... Não se preocupem. Vamos melhorar essa merda um pouquinho. Vocês inúteis conseguem me acompanhar? Vamos começar do início. Espero que saibam ao menos tocar "Dead End Symphony!"

"_Waiting for the end_

_Slowly turns time in blood_

_I hear this sound A Sweet Symphony_

_I see death I see death's steps in the sand_

_Diving into fear_

_Feeling deep drawn in agony_

_I can't save my soul I can't feel any hope_

_No surviving down this road_

_No! NO!"_

Uma mulher observava de longe enquanto Afrodite cantava. Ela estava encantada com a voz dele. Vestia um longo vestido negro. Tinha cabelos longos e negros.

DITE: E é assim que se faz perdedores! Obrigado a todos! Sei que os músicos não são dos melhores, mas... Fazer o que? Ao menos eu estou aqui!

Dite desce do palco e é logo abraçado pelas duas companheiras.

JUNE: Ficou maravilhoso! Você é excelente!

TETIS: Podemos conhecer sua casa agora?

Logo a mulher que observava Afrodite de longe o aborda.

??: Você já tocou com lixo hoje a noite... Vai ficar com lixo também?

TETIS: Como é que é sua vaca?

JUNE: Quem é você?

??: Alguém melhor para o Dite do que vocês peruas desqualificadas...

DITE: Mas que interessante... Qual o seu nome querida?

??: Meu nome é Pandora...

DITE: Você é tão venenosa quanto seu nome?

PANDORA: Oh querido... Bem mais...

DITE: Você me convenceu... Sinto muito, meninas... Mas vocês não se comparam a ela... Vamos?

Dite e Pandora saem dali deixando as duas para trás. Eles entram no carro e se mandam para a casa de Afrodite.

**-Em outro lugar da cidade-**

Vários carros alinhados pela calçada. Dinheiro correndo por todos os lados. Era uma corrida ilegal. Debas e Mime iam apostar uma corrida para o delírio de todos.

MIME: Então? Você tem certeza de que vai querer correr comigo cara?

DEBAS: Pode ter certeza! Vamos apostar os carros! O vencedor leva o carro do outro.

MIME: Ok... Espero que esteja afim de andar até sua casa hoje.

Uma mulher se coloca entre os dois carros e ergue um lenço. Debas e Mime ligam os motores que começam a rosnar furiosamente. Assim que ela abaixa os braços, os dois arrancam.

DEBAS: Vai perder seu carrão Mime!

MIME: Trouxa! Isso é o que veremos!

Debas começa a acelerar feito um maluco seu carro e na hora de virar a curva o carro capota. Mime avança até a linha de chegada. O carro de Debas permanece virado de cabeça pra baixo enquanto todos correm pra ver. Mime volt até o local do acidente e grita pó Debas. A porta se abre de repente e Debas aparece com a cabeça machucada.

DEBAS: DEMAAAAIS!

MIME: Você é um idiota... Hahahaha!

DEBAS: Melhor corrida da minha vida! Ta legal, parece que você ganhou meu carro!

MIME: Foi mal, mas... Seu carro já não é mais atrativo pra mim... Hahahha!

DEBAS: Falou! Hahaha... oops... Ai!

Debas perde o equilíbrio e cai de cara no chão.

MIME: Vamos lá seu maluco. Eu te levo pro hospital...

DEBAS: Nem! Eu tenho medo de injeção! Não vou tomar injeção!

MIME: Vamos logo idiota...

DEBAS: Ah ta bom... Hehehe! A gente pode passar em algum lugar e comprar umas biritas antes?

**-Las Vegas-**

Depois de muito jogar, Carlo e Shina finalmente decidem voltar ao quarto e continuar a lua de mel.

SHINA: Eu vou na frente querido... Vou pro quarto me arrumar e te esperar...

CARLO: Claro gata! Faz isso! Eu já estou indo! Só vou terminar essa bebida!

Assim que Shina sobe pelo elevador, Carlo é abordado por duas fãs.

CARLO: Ora, ora... Mas o que temos aqui?

HILDA: Olá... Você é aquele cara da Mythology não é mesmo?

CARLO: Em carne e osso garotas! Podem me chamar de "Máscara da Morte"!

HILDA: Eu e minha irmã estamos de olho em você há um bom tempo... Não é Freya?

A tímida Freya apenas responde com um sinal positivo com a cabeça.

CARLO: É mesmo? Interessante... E vocês tem alguma coisa pra me mostrar?

HILDA: Temos sim... No nosso quarto. Que tal subir com a gente um pouquinho?

CARLO: Não sei... Minha gata ta me esperando... Mas acho que ela não vai ligar se eu atrasar um pouco! Vamos lá!

A seguir: revelações...


	8. Capitulo 8: Revelações

**Capítulo 8 – Revelações...**

OMG! Foi apenas tarde demais que percebi... Postei o último capítulo com tanta pressa que não respondi a review de Pure-Petit-Chan! Gomenasai Pure! T.T

Liz: _**ÚLTIMO EXPLOSIVO!**_

(Cena de bomba atômica seguida de Ikarus-sama se esfarelando no chão)

Liz: Como ousa esquecer de responder a Review da Pure seu BAKA!? Ò.Ó

Gomen... X.x

Respondendo... Sagitarianos não se apegam? Eu acho que devo ser a exceção então, Pure-chan... Me apego muito a pessoas e coisas... Mas assim como você também odeio coisas erradas... E sabe de uma coisa? Até eu já to com vontade de chutar o Dite! Ò.Ó

Agora, respondendo a review do último capítulo... Esse foi um capítulo mais light mesmo, mas... Máscara da morte não aprende né? ú.u

Pandora é sempre um mal sinal né? XD

Que bom que ta gostando do Debas... Pensei que essa atitude de doidão dele não agradaria... XP

Beijão Pure! Adoro suas reviews divertidas! XD

Calyeh-chan! Esse capítulo tem uma supresinha pra você! XD

**-Mansão de Mitsumasa Kido-**

Saori entra no estúdio onde uma pessoa a esperava. Tudo estava caminhando bem. Seu plano com Kanon estava gerando bons frutos. Após muito tempo de procura, eles finalmente encontraram o vocalista perfeito para compor a banda.

SAORI: Seu nome é Mu não é?

MU: Sim senhorita Kido...

SAORI: Preciso dizer que sua performance na fita que me enviou me impressionou muito... Você tem uma voz privilegiada...

MU: É muita bondade sua Senhorita. Estou muito ansioso para começar a cantar.

SAORI: Será que seria demais pedir, que cantasse algo pra nós?

MU: Seria um prazer Senhorita Kido...

Mu entra no estúdio e se prepara para cantar.

"_Cooling breeze from a summer day_

_Hearing echoes from your heart_

_Learning how to recompose the words_

_Let time just fly_

_Joyful sea-gulls roaming on the shore_

_Not a single note would sound_

_Raise my head after I dry my face_

_Let time just fly_

_Recalling, retreating_

_Returning, retrieving_

_A small talk your missing_

_More clever but older now"_

SAORI: Meu Deus! Mas que voz maravilhosa ele tem!

KANON: De fato.

SAORI: E ele é muito bonito também. As mulheres irão amá-lo.

AIOLOS: Com licença Senhorita Saori...

SAORI: Pois não?

AIOLOS: Já reuni o pessoal. O resto da banda está pronta pra conhecê-la...

SAORI: Obrigada Aiolos... Conheça Kanon. Ele é produtor de música.

AIOLOS: Prazer em conhecê-lo.

SAORI: Aiolos, por favor, diga aos outros que logo estarei com eles...

AIOLOS: Pois não.

KANON: Ele é um bom músico?

SAORI: O melhor. E está bastante motivado pra trabalhar.

KANON: Por que?

SAORI: Afrodite arruinou o noivado do irmão dele.

KANON: Este moleque tem um dom pra isso não é? E você? Por que quer se vingar dele?

SAORI: Eu tenho meus motivos. Eles não importam agora.

"_A leader, a learner_

_A lawful beginner_

_A lodger of lunacy_

_So lucid in a jungle_

_A helper, a sinner_

_A scarecr__ow's agonizing smile_

_Oh! Minutes go round and round_

_Inside my head_

_Oh! My chest will now explode_

_Falling into pieces_

_Rain breaks on the ground-blood!"_

SAORI: Essa banda será um sucesso, Kanon… Já estou vendo…

KANON: Ainda precisamos de um contato na mídia para divulgar os vídeo-clips...

SAORI: Já cuidei disso também. Lembra do irmão de Aiolos?

KANON: Sim...

SAORI: A ex-noiva dele é uma repórter. E já concordou em trabalhar conosco.

KANON: A senhorita pensou mesmo em tudo não é mesmo?

SAORI: Afrodite vai aprender uma lição preciosa Kanon...

"_One minute forever_

_A sinner regretting_

_My vulgar misery ends_

_(And I) ride the winds of a brand new day_

_High where mountain's stand_

_Found my hope and pride again_

_Rebirth of a man_

_Time to fly..."_

SAORI: Mu! Ficou maravilhoso! Você realmente canta maravilhosamente bem!

MU: Suas palavras são muito gentis senhorita.

SAORI: Venha, querido. Vamos conhecer o resto da banda. Quero vocês ensaiando e se conhecendo o quanto antes.

Na sala da mansão Kido, estão 3 pessoas incomuns.

??: Mas porque nos fazem esperar tanto afinal?

??: Acalme-se Milo... Tenho certeza de que logo estarão aqui.

AIOLOS: A senhorita Saori já está vindo. Não se preocupem.

Saori entra na sala seguida de Mu. Logo, todos se levantam para recebê-la.

SAORI: Bem-vindos... Meu nome é Saori Kido. Estes são Mu e Aiolos. Mu será o vocalista, Aiolos é baixista. E quanto a vocês?

??: Eu sou Milo! Toco guitarra!

?? Meu nome é Shiryu... Também toco guitarra.

AIOLOS: Parece que ainda precisamos de um baterista.

MU: Senhorita, talvez eu possa cuidar disto.

SAORI: Você conhece alguém que possa ser nosso baterista Mu?

MU: Pra falar a verdade, conheço sim, Senhorita. Eu posso falar com ele e ver se ele gostaria de se unir a nós. Acho que ele não recusaria uma oferta de um velho amigo...

MILO: Beleza!

SHIRYU: Estou ansioso pra começar a tocar...

**-Casa de Afrodite-**

Afrodite chega na sala onde seus amigos estão esperando.

DITE: Olá rapazes! Estava ansioso esperando por vocês... Como foram as férias?

CARLO: Proveitosas...

DEBAS: Cadê a Shina Máscara?

CARLO: Sei lá... E não to muito preocupado com isso...

MIME: Ah parece que cheguei a tempo...

DITE: onde você estava? Estamos te esperando ha uma hora?

MIME: Eu sei... Vocês não são nada sem mim... Sabia que iam esperar...

DITE: Ora seu..! Ta pensando que é o que? Essa banda é minha! Se pensa que não vivemos sem você, está muito enganado!

MIME: E quem é que vai me substituir aqui? Esse zé-ninguém? –Diz apontando para Orfeu-

ORFEU: Como disse?

DITE: Eu sou a Mythology ouviu bem? E se quiser permanecer na banda, é melhor fazer as coisas do meu jeito!

MIME: Vou fingir que acredito...

DITE: Babaca! Não vou perder meu tempo com você... Temos de começar a produção do nosso próximo Álbum.

SORENTO: Vamos parar com a briga. Isso não leva a nada.

**-Casa de Carlo. Mais tarde-**

Shina estava jogada sobre a cama. Ao lado da cama, no criado mudo, estavam as drogas que ela consumia constantemente para esquecer a dor das traições de Carlo. O telefone toca e ela muito dificilmente consegue se arrastar pela cama até alcançá-lo.

SHINA: Alô? Debas? Claro... O Carlo deve sair hoje... Claro... Pode vir...

O telefone desliga.

SHINA: Aquele desgraçado vai pagar por tudo que me fez sofrer... Por toda a dor que me fez sentir... Droga!

Shina atira o telefone na parede e começa a chorar. Em seguida, ela vê as drogas sobre o criado. Ela sabe como aliviar sua dor.

**-Casa de Afrodite-**

A banda ensaia no estúdio da casa de Afrodite. Mas Dite não está satisfeito com o som. Ele para de cantar subitamente.

DITE: Que porra Mime! Eu já falei que você não está tocando do jeito certo! É pra tocar como eu falei!

MIME: Foda-se! Eu quero tocar deste jeito. Fica muito melhor!

DITE: Seu merdinha! Você acha mesmo que é insubstituível né?

MIME: Acho. E pra falar a verdade, vocês estariam tocando em botecos se não fosse por mim...

DITE: O cacete! Eu ergui essa banda do nada! A gente já tocava muito antes de vocês entrar!

MIME: O que? Suas músicas ridículas? Eu que componho as melhores músicas... Vocês são um bando de incompetentes!

DITE: Toca a merda do jeito que te passei, ou você está fora!

MIME: Ah ta bom... Vamos ver esse lixo que você escreveu como fica...

A banda continua a ensaiar. No fim do dia, cada um vai pro seu canto.

CARLO: Ei Debas! Vamos sair pra tomar umas brejas!

DEBAS: Hoje não vai dar.

CARLO: Ah qualé? Vai dar pra trás? Eu marquei com umas gatas que conheci! Te empresto uma! XD

DEBAS: Fica pra próxima...

Debas entra em seu carro e vai para o encontro com Shina. Quando ela abre a porta, os dois logo se agarram e correm para o quarto. No quarto de Dite, Pandora o esperava deitada sobre a cama, usando apenas um lingerie preto.

PAND: Como foi o ensaio querido?

DITE: Cansativo...

PAND: Você parece tão cansado... Eu tenho o remédio pra isso...

DITE: Ah eu sei que tem...

PAND: Pandora vai cuidar de você... Vem cá...

Enquanto isso, Sorento e Orfeu conversavam na casa do guitarrista.

ORFEU: Você ta pensando em sair da banda?

SORENTO: Sim... Acho que isso não é pra mim... Não tenho nada a ver com Rock. Sou um flautista.

ORFEU: Olha... O Dite não te colocaria na banda se soubesse que não daria certo. Vai por mim. Essa banda é tudo pra ele.

EURIDICE: È verdade...

SORENTO: Obrigado Orfeu. Mas até você já pensou nisso não é? Já pensou que não pertence a esse bando...

ORFEU: Mas devo muito ao Dite. Vou ficar na banda por causa dele...

SORENTO: Certo... Vou pensar em alguma coisa meu amigo...

**-Mansão de Saori Kido-**

Saori estava na sacada da mansão, que dava pra sala, tomando vinho e observando a lua. Aiolos a observava de longe. Caminhava tranquilamente em sua direção. Admirava Saori, por tudo. Sua inteligência. Sua determinação. Seu talento. E principalmente sua beleza.

AIOLOS: Com licença senhorita...

SAORI: Aiolos... Queria falar comigo?

AIOLOS: Desculpe-me... Estava andando pela casa e vi a senhorita aqui sozinha... Pensei que um pouco de companhia viria bem...

SAORI: Vindo de você... Vem sim...

AIOLOS: Assim, me deixa sem graça...

Saori serve uma taça de vinho para Aiolos.

SAORI: Aceita?

AIOLOS: Obrigado...

SAORI: Já está se enturmando com os outros?

AIOLOS: São tão... Diferentes... Todos eles... Me pergunto se conseguiremos nos unir o suficiente para sermos uma boa banda...

SAORI: Se há alguém que pode unir este grupo é você...

Aiolos fica meio sem jeito com o comentário. Saori já estava meio alta pelo vinho e se aproximava de Aiolos.

SAORI: Você fez um grande trabalho sabia? –Segura na mão de Aiolos- Eu sou muito grata...

AIOLOS: N-não foi nada...

SAORI: Foi sim...

Saori beija Aiolos. Os dois permanecem abraçados de lábios unidos por uns instantes e logo Aiolos se recompões afastando Saori.

AIOLOS: Não devemos...

SAORI: Devemos sim... Eu já vi como você me olha... Não precisa ter medo.. Eu também quero...

AIOLOS: Tem certeza... Senhorita Kido?

SAORI: Me chama de Saori...

AIOLOS: Sim... Saori...

Os dois novamente se beijam. Em instantes já estão se jogando sobre a cama de Saori, despindo-se e entregando-se um ao outro.

**-Mais tarde-**

Debas saia da casa de Carlo e se dirigia ao seu carro, quando seu celular toca.

DEBAS: Alô? Quem fala? Mu! Como vai amigão? Ah estou muito bem, você sabe né? O que? Uma proposta pra mim? Claro... A gente pode encontrar agora...

Continua...


	9. Capítulo 9: Reviravoltas

_Disclaymer: Saint Seiya não me pertence e eu não lucro com isso. É tudo do Kurumada. Qualquer música aqui apresentada é de autoria de seus respectivos donos._

_Minha nossa... Há quanto tempo né? Eu fiquei um tempão sem escrever essa fic. Nunca tive um período de seca de idéia tão grande... Mas estou aqui de novo. Atualizando essa fic (Que ainda não sei como vai terminar, pois é meio estranho... Eu sempre tenho ao menos uma idéia do fim da fic antes de começara escrever... XP)_

_Anyways... Agradecimentos a todos que ajudam/Lêem eessa e em outras fics também._

_Então, Obrigado a felipe, Nala-dono, Stella-chan, Calyeh-chan, Pure-petit-chan, Angel-Pink-chan e todo mundo meeeeeesmo. Obrigado! E gomen pelo atraso absurdo na postagem deste capítulo. É um capítulo curtinho infelizmente, mas é uma parte que estive muito ansioso pra escrever, pois esclarece um pouco da minha personagem favorita nesta fic._

_Vamos lá. Responder reviews!_

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Realmente... Coisa de músicos egocêntricos que vivem brigando né? mas a gente releva... Sobre Mask e Deabs? Bom... Vejamos o que o futuro reserva pra eles né?

**Camilinhahh:** Obrigado por ter gostado. Desculpa a demora pela postagem. Vou tentar postar essa fic com mais freqüência...

O problema é que FDA3 ta bombando na minha cuca então as idéias dela fluem que é uma beleza e os capítulos deslancham um atrás do outro... XP

Mas tentarei postar essa aqui com mais freqüência... Beijos.

PS.: Qual o casal exatamente que você gostou? Tem muitos... (Risos)

**Capítulo 9 – Reviravoltas...**

Máscara da Morte chegava em casa junto de Afrodite. Os dois tinham saído à noite para baladas e chegam bêbados, fazendo barulho e derrubando coisas... Sorrindo...

CARLO: Fica a vontade ai amigão! Tem mais cerva na geladeira... Eu vou lá no quarto ver se a patroa ta dormindo...

Ao abrir a porta do quarto, Carlo ouve barulho.

SHINA: Hmmm Ai... Assim mesmo Deba... Ai... Quero mais...

CARLO: Aí! Que porra é essa?

Carlo liga a luz e pega os dois no maior esfrega.

CARLO: Seu filho da puta! É por isso que tu deu o cano na gente hoje? Pra transar com a minha mulher?

SHINA: O que foi? Ta com ciúmes? Dói né? Dói quando a gente é traído né seu filho da puta?

CARLO: Sua vaca! Como você faz isso comigo? Eu te dou de tudo! A gente é casado!

SHINA: Vai se foder! Eu não posso virar as costas que você me chifra! Seu desgraçado!

Shina se levanta da cama e parte pra cima de Carlo.

SHINA: Com quantas você chifrou hoje heim seu puto? Me fala! Duas? Três? Dez? Me fala!

Shina recebe um tapa no rosto e cai no chão.

DEBAS: Ei isso não é legal cara!

CARLO: E você cala tua boca! Eu deveria te matar por isso seu viado!

Dite chega bem a tempo de segurar Carlo ou ele e Debas sairiam na porrada ali mesmo. Enquanto isso Shina se veste e sai correndo.

CARLO: Volta aqui! Isso não acabou!

DITE: Deixa ela ir! Temos uma coisa importante pra tratar!

DEBAS: È temos sim!

DITE: Quer explicar porque você faltou ao ensaio hoje a tarde?

DEBAS: Porque eu to saindo desta banda!

CARLO: É bom mesmo desgraçado!

DITE: Você ficou maluco? Por que?

DEBAS: Vocês estão me sugando! Não são meus amigos de verdade! Eu vou sair daqui!

DITE: Ingrato filho da puta! Você deve tudo a mim! Quem te colocou nessa banda?

DEBAS: Pois eu to partindo! E boa sorte pra vocês! Já recebi convite pra tocar numa outra banda!

CARLO: Vai embora mesmo seu desgraçado! E nunca mais volta! Filho da puta!

Enquanto isso, Shina sai correndo pela rua, entra num táxi e se dirige a um outro lugar. A mansão de Saori Kido. Ela corre para a porta às lágrimas e toca a campainha. Saori abre a porta e se depara com Shina num estado lamentável.

SHINA: Eu preciso de um lugar pra ficar... Eu... Eu não sabia pra onde ir...

SAORI: Claro...

Carlo vai dormir puto de raiva. Resumindo: nem conseguiu dormir. Debas liga pro amigo Mu.

DEBAS: Eu já cuidei do assunto amigão... Que dia a gente pode encontrar pra ensaiar?

MU: Tem um ensaio na 4ª feira. Se estiver livre me da um toque, meu amigo.

No dia seguinte, reunião na casa do Dite. A banda tinha assuntos importantes pra tratar com a saída de Debas. Debas era querido pelos fãs. Teriam de achar alguém a altura ou os fãs ficariam desgostosos.

ORFEU: Debas saiu? Sem mais nem menos?

DITE: Não. Foi um complô! Alguém lavou a cabeça dele e ele saiu fora!

MIME: E quem precisa desse cara? É só arrumar outro batera!

DITE: E você acha que é fácil né? Fãs não perdoam! Se não for um cara sinistro pra tocar no lugar dele, os fãs vão fuzilar a gente!

CARLO: Foda-se aquele otário! A gente anuncia que estamos a procura de um novo baterista! Vão fazer fila na nossa porta pra tocarem com a gente. Logo achamos alguém melhor que esse filho da puta do Debas!

DITE: Ta... Tudo bem então... Vamos fazer isso. Vou ligar pro Saga... Porra... Debas seu idiota!

Era manhã. Saori acordara cedo. Fora até o quarto onde Shina estava hospedada. Ela não dormiu. Passou a noite inteira aos prantos e se drogando.

SHINA: Deve estar se sentindo tão bem né? Adorando esfregar na minha cara...

SAORI: Não... Eu sempre fui sua amiga... Você que mudou comigo...

SHINA: Ah deixa de ser santa! Você me traiu!

SAORI: Isso ainda é por causa do Seiya?

SHINA: Nós éramos amigas... Você sabia que eu gostava dele...

SAORI: Mas ele veio até mim...

SHINA: Você prometeu que não ficaria com ele... Por mim...

SAORI: Desculpa... Mas naquela época eu também amava o Seiya...

Shina acende um cigarro.

SAORI: O que é esse roxo em seu rosto? Carlo fez isso?

SHINA: Não é da sua conta...

SAORI: Está tudo bem... Você pode me contar...

Saori estende a mão até Shina e ela rebate com um tapa.

SHINA: Não me toca! Não sente pena de mim!

SAORI: Então por que veio aqui? Se é tão orgulhosa, porque veio até aqui?

SHINA: Por que eu não sabia o que fazer!

SAORI: Me conta... Quero ser sua amiga de novo... Como éramos antes...

SHINA: Aquele filho da puta... Ele me trai desde que ficou famoso... Ele me trata feito lixo... Só me deixa em casa e vai pra farra com os amigos idiotas dele... Pra transar com vadias todos os dias! Ele não me ama mais!

SAORI: Mas por que ele te bateu?

SHINA: Por que eu paguei o filho da puta na mesma moeda... É... Eu chifrei ele. E ele descobriu... Mas agora, já era... Eu nunca vou voltar pra ele... Ele nunca vai me aceitar de volta...

SAORI: Você pode ficar aqui... O tempo que precisar...

SHINA: Por que está sendo legal comigo?

SAORI: Quero que voltemos a ser amigas de novo...

**-Estúdio de Kanon. Primeiro ensaio da nova banda-**

"_Somehow I know  
The things are gonna change  
New boundaries on the way  
Like never before  
Find a meaning to your life  
Healing whispers of the angels  
Bring the sunrise again_

New day shines, fallen angels will arise  
Nova Era brings the ashes back to life  
All over now, sores in pain and awful lies  
Angels will arise  
Back to life!"

"_Fresh winds of hope  
Has taken us ahead  
Forever is a place  
You have to keep in mind  
No way to limit our goals  
You'll find a reason to believe  
Facing Nova Era_

Oh! Come on! Arise!

Find a meaning to your life  
No way to limit our goals  
Healing whispers of the angels  
Bring the sunrise again!"  


MU: Continua assim Debas! Ficou ótimo. Shiryu. Tenta dar um pouco mais de peso nos riffs. Ta legal! Vamos lá... 1... 2... 3... O refrão!

"_New day shines, fallen angels will arise  
Nova Era brings the ashes back to life  
All over now, sores in pain and awful lies  
Angels will arise!_

_Back to life!"_

MU: Ficou muito bom galera!  
KANON: Muito bem. A química da banda parece estar ótima. Até parece que vocês passaram a vida toda tocando juntos.

AIOLOS: Concordo. Ficou ótimo.

MILO: vamos lá! Ensaiar mais uma!

**-Mansão de Saori Kido-**

Saori passou o dia todo trabalhando nos papéis da nova banda. Estudando contratos. Estava atarefada demais. Mas notara que Shina não havia saído do quarto desde então. Ela resolve ir até o quarto de hóspedes e encontra Shina caída sobre a cama e várias drogas sobre o criado-mudo. Shina estava imóvel. De overdose.

Continua...


	10. Capítulo 10: O que mais importa

_**Disclaymer: **__Saint Seiya não me pertence e eu não lucro com isso. É tudo do Kurumada. Qualquer música aqui apresentada é de autoria de seus respectivos donos._

Nossa! Ô fic que ta dando teia de aranha! Mas eu não desisti dela ainda! Às vezes eu ainda lembro que ela existe! XD

A inspiração dela vem nas horas mais inesperadas! XP

Principalmente quando estou escrevendo Fúrias de Ártemis! Eu empolgo total quando a Liz começa a queimar traseiros de otários... XD

Mas enfim, essa fic é dos Golds. Vamos começar a responder Reviews?

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Como de costume é a primeira da fila né? Eu fiquei muito em dúvida com qual seria o destino desse casal. Realmente estou adorando a Shina aqui e decidi dar uma lição no Mask. Tomei ódio dele por não saber tratar bem uma mulher (Romântico incurável)! Ò.Ó

Agora, a resposta à sua dúvida está aqui. O que será de Mask e Shina? O.O

HANA-CHAN: Então a fic está a seu gosto... XP

A Saori vai brilhar muito nessa fic. Assim como o Milo também. O Dite nem precisa falar né? XD

Espero que vocês que estão lendo gostem deste capítulo. E espero que a cuca comece a fluir melhor agora e os capítulos não demorem tanto a sair. Mas anyways... Here we go! Mais um Capítulo de Myhtology!

**Capítulo 10 – O que mais importa...**

Shina era levada de ambulância até o hospital. Saori ia atrás junto de Aiolos em outro carro. Os médicos tentavam ressuscitá-la, mas ela não reagia. Mesmo ao chegar ao Hospital, os médicos tentaram de tudo pra traze-la de volta, mas o coração de Shina estava parado.

CARLO: Onde ela ta? Sai da frente porra! Eu quero ver ela!

Carlo invadia o hospital brigando com as enfermeiras. Recebera a notícia de Saori e viera correndo para o hospital. O Dr. George que estava responsável por ela se aproxima para dar as más notícias.

GEORGE: Ela faleceu filho... Overdose...

CARLO: Mentira!

Carlo da um soco no rosto do médico e os enfermeiros mal conseguem conte-lo. Foi quando Dite, Orfeu e Mime chegaram para consolar o amigo.

ORFEU: Carlo... Acalme-se... Vai ficar tudo bem...

CARLO: Vai ficar bem como porra? Ela morreu! Vai ficar bem pra você que ainda tem sua mulher! Mas e a minha?

SAORI: Seu canalha! Nada disso teria acontecido se você tivesse dado atenção a ela seu animal!

Saori estapeia o rosto de Carlo na frente de todos.

CARLO: Ora sua put...

Carlo é contido por todos.

SAORI: Tomara que você sofra bastante seu desgraçado! Você não merecia ela! Ela morreu por sua culpa!

CARLO: Cala a boca sua vaca! Senão eu calo por você!

AIOLOS: Afaste-se dela!

CARLO: Vem você também seu viado! Eu acabo com sua raça!

Neste instante Debas entra na sala, puxa Carlo pelo ombro e acerta um soco na cara dele.

DEBAS: Sai daqui... Ela ta certa... A culpa é sua!

CARLO: Ah fala o filho da puta que me traiu esse tempo todo! Vão todos à merda! Eu vou sair daqui!

MIME: Cara... Ele é barulhento né?

DITE: Ninguém te perguntou nada...

**-Casa do Dite. Algumas semanas mais tarde-**

DITE: Precisamos nos reorganizar... Vamos tirar umas férias pra todo mundo se acalmar, esperar uns meses e trabalhar num novo álbum ou coisa assim... Fazer turnês... O público tá esquecendo da gente...

ORFEU: Sim... Tem uma nova banda tocando... Sanctuary... Ta fazendo maior sucesso...

CARLO: Eu não ligo pra mais merda nenhuma...

DITE: Mas vai ligar! Nós temos um show hoje e vamos ter de subir no palco!

SORENTO: Sem baterista? O Debas foi embora...

DITE: Eu consegui um de última hora.

ORFEU: Nem tivemos tempo de ensaiar com ele.

DITE: Eu sei porra! Mas que outra escola a gente tem?

Todos ficam em silêncio.

CARLO: Esta merda de banda é um navio afundando...

DITE: Você não vai dar pra trás! Nós vamos tocar hoje e vai ser um grande show ouviu bem?

CARLO: Ta... Que seja...

DITE: Eu vou chamar o baterista... Pode vir aqui Shura...

SHURA: Holá...

CARLO: Sabe tocar alguma das nossas músicas?

SHURA: Si... Eu sou um baterista a muito tempo... E costumava tocar "covers" de vocês...

MIME: Covers... Grande idéia... ¬¬

DITE: Cala a boca! Ele é bom! Agora vamos tentar ensaiar pelo menos um pouco antes do Show!

-Mansão de Saori kido-

Ela entra em seu escritório, onde Kanon já a esperava.

KANON: Bom dia senhorita...

SAORI: Bom dia... Já está tudo preparado?

KANON: Sim. Hoje tem show da Mythology. Já subornei alguns funcionários do Show. Já preparei tudo O show daqueles idiotas será sabotado.

SAORI: Para que dia está marcado o primeiro show da turnê da Sanctuary?

KANON: Deixe-me ver... Próximo sábado. A venda de ingressos anda a mil! Assim como a venda de CD's. A banda se lançou a pouco tempo e estão arrasando.

SAORI: Ótimo... Quero que Afrodite pague por tudo que me fez sofrer... Ele e o bando de degenerados dele...

KANON: Sim... Isso será providenciado senhorita... A propósito, chegou a pesquisa de opinião a respeito dos membros da banda. Vejamos...

Kanon coloca a pasta sobre a mesa e retira vários papéis.

KANON: Ok... Sobre o vocalista... Mu. Bela aparência, bela voz, simpático... As mulheres só reclamam que ele não é muito agressivo...

SAORI: E os Guitarristas?

KANON: Shiryu teve uma aceitação mediana... Não chamou muito atenção das pessoas... Mas gostaram da tatuagem. Isso pode ser um chamativo. Aconselho que ele toque sempre sem camisa.

SAORI: E Milo?

KANON: Milo foi unânime. As mulheres acharam ele lindo. Selvagem. Algumas citaram palavras como "gostosão", "gatão" e "pedaço de mal caminho". Os homens acharam ele... Gay...

SAORI: Aiolos?

KANON: Não muito diferente de Mu. Cara de bonzinho. Mas ele é o baixista. O público se volta mais para Vocalistas e Guitarristas. Então, nada a mudar nele.

SAORI: Debas?

KANON: Bom, ele carrega uma fama "dúbia" entre os fãs. Alguns aprovam ele na banda, outros acham que ele é um "porco traidor que deveria queimar no inferno".

SAORI: Meio... Rígido não acha?

KANON: Não se preocupe. Essa parcela é apenas 10% dos entrevistados. O primeiro vídeo-clipe saiu hoje na MTV. A audiência foi maior do que a exibição de hoje do clipe de "Dead End Symphony" da Mythology.

SAORI: Ótimo... Parece que está tudo andando bem então?

KANON: Sim. Logo Afrodite e sua banda de perdedores estarão tocando em bares por trocados.

**-Show da Mythology. À noite-**

Estádio agitado. Como sempre. Dite adora observar o show e coordenar os preparos. Ele nota algo estranho. O público está abaixo do esperado. Afrodite se pergunta o que terá acontecido.

AFRODITE: Atenção! 10 minutos! E eu quero tudo perfeito! Ouviram bem?

MIME: Ta... Que seja... Vamos logo que ta na minha hora de brilhar...

DITE: Abaixa a crista! Eu sou a estrela desse show!

MIME: Eu sou o Guitarrista principal... Queria ver como vocês iam lotar shows sem meu talento... Hahaha...

DITE: Cara, ele me dá nos nervos!

CARLO: É... Ele é um pé no saco... Vamos acabar logo com isso...

O Show começa. Um show de pirotecnia da inicio a entrada da banda que já começa tocando uma de suas músicas mais famosas. "Dead End Symphony".

"_Waiting for the end_

_Slowly turns time in blood_

_I hear this sound A Sweet Symphony_

_I see death I see death's steps in the sand_

_Diving into fear_

_Feeling deep drawn(?) in agony_

_I can't save my soul I can't feel any hope_

_No surviving down this road_

_No! __NO!_

Durante o solo, Dite nota que Mime está abusando nos solos. Ele está improvisando e alterando o solo. Isso não é muito problema. Os fãs sempre adoram as habilidades de Miem como guitarrista. Os críticos o consideram um dos melhores do mundo. Mas para Dite... Isso é um problema sério. Dite sempre exigiu perfeição. Todas as músicas devem ser tocadas com o máximo de fidelidade. Dite não aceita nada abaixo disso. Ele se aproxima de Mime para conversar com ele.

DITE: O que pensa que está fazendo? A música não é assim!

MIME: Dane-se. Eu não sou teu cachorrinho! Eu toco como eu quiser! Agora sai fora que eu estou detonando aqui!

O show prossegue normalmente por mais umas três músicas quando a banda tira um breve intervalo de 5 minutos. Dite chega no backstage furioso procurando por Mime. Mas ninguém sabe dele.

-Camarim de Mime-

MIME: Quer dizer que seu namorado não está mais dando no coro. Aí você quer buscar afeto em outro lugar?

PAND: Dite? Não... Ele é um amante maravilhoso... Eu estou aqui... Porque eu quero...

Os dois começam a se beijar e tirar as roupas. Mime senta na cadeira e Pand senta no colo dele. Os dois se despem e começam a transar.

Alguns minutos depois, o público está impaciente. Mime ressurge, sem dar explicações de onde estava como sempre e quase tem de sair nos tapas com Dite.

DITE: Filho da puta! Ta atrasando o Show!

MIME: Calma... Eu tava só traçando uma mina ali...

DITE: Foda-se! Ninguém atrasa a porra do Show ouvi bem?

MIME: Ta bom boneca... Já estou aqui... Agora vamos acabar com essa porcaria de Show...

DITE: Primeiro Sorento não comparece agora isso? O que mais pode dar errado?

Pandora abraça Dite pelas costas.

PAND: Eu acho que você deveria tomar uma atitude quanto a ele querido... Essa banda é sua... Ninguém deve brilhar mais que você...

DITE: Tem razão...

PAND: Vai lá e brilhe meu amor...

Pand beija Afrodite e ele retorna para o Show. Logo em seguida o celular de Pandora toca e ela atende.

KANON: Você conseguiu?

PAND: Foi fácil querido... E o meu pagamento?

KANON: Já está na conta... Como foi?

PAND: Seu pervertido... Quer detalhes?

KANON: Quero saber se você já fisgou o Mime...

PAND: Hummm... Ele foi maravilhoso...

KANON: Ótimo... Você sabe o que fazer...

Kanon desliga o telefone. Pandora se aproxima da área elétrica do palco e suborna os funcionários. Logo as luzes do palco são apagadas. Blecaute no meio da apresentação. As vais começam. Carlo que já não estava tocando bem devido a depressão e às drogas que consumira antes do Show, joga o baixo no chão e sai do palco.

DITE: Mas que porra é essa? Que porra ta acontecendo? Eu quero a caveira de quem fez isso!

O público vaia e joga lixo no palco. A banda pela primeira vez deixa um show debaixo de vaias. A notícia logo chega aos telejornais. Pessoas muito satisfeitas observam a TV.

KANON: Foi perfeito...

SAORI: Sim... O início da ruína de Afrodite começou...

KANON: Qual será o próximo passo?

SAORI: Decidiremos amanhã... Se me der licença...

Saori entra em seu quarto onde Aiolos a esperava. Eles se beijam e se jogam na cama.

Continua...


	11. Capítulo 11: Castelo de Cartas

_Disclaymer: Saint Seiya não me pertence e eu não lucro com isso. É tudo do Kurumada. Qualquer música aqui apresentada é de autoria de seus respectivos donos._

Ouch... Quanto tempo faz que não atualizo essa fic? X.x

Já estava até fedendo defunto... X.x

Desculpa pela demora gente que lê. Voltei a escrever ela e vou finalizar ela em breve. Aliás, após este capítulo já será o capítulo final.

Vamos às reviews?

Pure-petit-chan: Eu achei que seria a melhor forma do Mask sofrer. Até eu tomei ódio da gente dessa fic. Mereceu esse chute. E sinta-se a vontade pra chutar mais! ù.u

Liz: Ela devia chutar você... ¬¬

Menos Liz... Menos... Anyways... O sofrimento dessa galera de pervos não acabou... Espere e aguarde... X.x

HANNA-CHAN: Desculpa pelos palavrões. Também detesto! Mas acho que a fic meio que pedia. Queria escrever algo diferente. E sabe? Nunca tinha pensado nessa questão por esse ângulo. Mas será que a Saori nutre algum sentimento pelo Dite ainda? Veremos neste capítulo.

PS.: Milhões de desculpas por ter largado essa fic de lado gente!

**Capítulo 11 – Castelo de cartas...**

**-Casa de Mime-**

Mime estava deitado sobre a cama com Pandora nua sobre ele. Os dois se entregavam ao prazer pelas costas de Afrodite. A televisão ligada na entrevista de Afrodite à MTV parecia servir como um potente afrodisíaco aos dois amantes.

PAND: Nossa... Ver esse idiota... Chorando na TV... Me deixa tão excitada...

MIME: O que funcionar pra você querida... Eu topo...

PAND: Eu quero... Olha melhor pra cara dele...

Pandora se vira e se coloca de quatro sobre a cama pra ficar de frente pra TV.

PAND: Vamos... Continua...

MIME: Você é meu tipo de garota...

Mime dá um sorriso sacana e volta a transar com Pandora. Enquanto isso na TV Marin entrevista Dite.

MARIN: Então. Dite... As pesquisas indicam que a popularidade da banda vem caindo drasticamente após o fiasco do último show.

Marin faz questão de frisar o "fiasco" pra irritar Dite.

DITE: Fiasco? E por que seria um fiasco?

MARIN: Bom... O show teve menos da metade do público... Houve uma falha elétrica no meio do show... E pelo que ouvi os ingressos não foram reembolsados...

Dite sorri daquela forma que parece irônica, mas na verdade está se contendo pra não soltar os cachorros.

DITE: Ainda somos a banda mais vendida por todo o mundo...

MARIN: Não de acordo com a última pesquisa... A banda Sanctuary ultrapassou o recorde de vendas na primeira semana de lançamento de seu primeiro álbum... Um número muito maior do que as vendas do álbum da Mythology em sua primeira semana... Como explica isso?

DITE: Simples... Mal gosto... Se as pessoas preferem músicos de quinta categoria...

MARIN: Quinta categoria? O Baterista Aldebaran era um membro da Mythology. Ele era quinta categoria?

DITE: A única razão de ele ter entrado na banda foi pra tapar buraco... E continua tapando...

MARIN: Sei... Mas os fãs acham que o baterista Shura é inferior ao Aldebaran. Na verdade os fãs clamam pela volta de Aldebaran. Isso não é estranho?

DITE: Como eu disse... Mal gosto...

MARIN: Você acha que os seus fãs tem mal gosto?

DITE: Você adora acertar na jugular né garota?

MARIN: Eu só faço as perguntas...

DITE: Ok... Entre essa massa enorme de fãs há sim alguns que entendem de música... A maioria é um bando de ignorantes que batem cabeça e pulam sem saber nem do que a minha música fala... Esses escutam o lixo que aquele brutamontes toca...

MARIN: Interessante... Vamos ver se é verdade o que os fãs acham... Vamos escutar as ligações... Olá... Bem-vindo a MTV você está no ar...

"_Boa noite Marin! Adoro seu programa! E só queria dizer a esse babaca do Afrodite que Aldebaran é o melhor baterista do mundo e o Shura não serve nem pra conduzir o ritmo desse bando de incompetentes que você chama de banda! Isso aí Afrodite! Sem o Debas e o Mime você não é nada!"_

MARIN: Obrigada por sua opinião. Mais alguém? Boa noite. Você está no ar.

"_Boa noite Marin! Eu gostaria de apontar que Afrodite não tem moral pra criticar o Aldebaran! Ou qualquer membro da Mythology. A banda te carrega nas costas."_

MARIN: Obrigada por sua opinião. Então Afrodite... O que acha da opinião dos fãs?

DITE: Irrelevante... Eu sou um músico de verdade... A opinião da "plebe" não significa nada pra mim...

MARIN: Ok... Vamos mudar de assunto...

Por trás das câmeras...

"_Nossa... Ela está acabando com ele... O que deu na Marin?"_

"_Eu não sei, mas olha essa audiência! Essa é a minha garota!"_

MARIN: Vamos falar agora sobre seus colegas... Como anda a relação entre os membros da banda? Após a grande revelação?

DITE: Que grande revelação?

MARIN: A revelação de que o Sorento é homossexual.

DITE: O que?

MARIN: O Sorento. Nós o entrevistamos mais cedo e ele declarou coisas não muito legais a respeito da banda e da opinião dos membros com respeito a sua sexualidade...

DITE: O Sorento não é um viadinho ok?

MARIN: "Viadinho"?

DITE: Oh... Desculpe... Gay... Ta melhor?

MARIN: Eu deixo pros espectadores decidirem... Vamos ver as declarações que o Sorento fez mais cedo...

A imagem de Marin entrevistando Sorento surge no prompt.

MARIN: Então, Sorento. Por que decidiu sair da banda?

SORENTO: Eu não tinha os mesmos direitos dos outros na banda...

MARIN: Como assim?

SORENTO: Eu não podia fazer parte da "equipe criativa" da banda.

MARIN: Mas qual a razão? Você é um músico talentoso...

SORENTO: Eles não gostam do fato de ter um homossexual na banda.

MARIN: Eles disseram isso?

SORENTO: Não em voz alta... Mas eu sou o único que não tenho voz nas decisões da banda... E isso piorou depois que eu me revelei...

Afrodite fica nervoso.

DITE: Isso é mentira! Eu nem sabia que ele era viado!

MARIN: Não foi o que ele me disse... As imagens são claras...

DITE: Quanto vocês pagaram a ele?

MARIN: Por favor Afrodite... Não tente comprometer a imagem e a ética desta emissora...

Afrodite ri ironicamente.

MARIN: Mudando de assunto mais uma vez... Se por um lado os membros não se dão bem... Como "Máscara da Morte" por exemplo... Por outro lado, outros se dão muito mais que bem não é?

DITE: Como assim?

MARIN: Ficamos sabendo do novo Romance entre Mime e Pandora... O casal deve estar super feliz... Você aceitou numa boa?

DITE: Que porra você ta falando?

MARIN: Mime... E Pandora... Foram vistos saindo juntos e de mãos dadas de um motel...

O telão mostra as imagens Afrodite está furioso mas se contendo ao máximo.

DITE: Ah claro... Como pude esquecer? É verdade... O novo... Casal...

Ele diz com o orgulho dilacerado.

MARIN: Esperamos que eles sejam muito felizes juntos...

Marin exibia o maior sorriso de satisfação do mundo.

DITE: Fim da entrevista...

Afrodite se levanta e sai bufando do estúdio. Ao sair da emissora uma multidão revoltada com os comentários do cantor esperava pra linchá-lo. Ele teve ser escoltado por seus guarda-costas até seu carro.

Ele corre até a casa de Mime. Invade a casa quase derrubando o mordomo e se dirigindo até a piscina. Onde Pandora e Mime tomavam um banho de sol nus. Pandora estava novamente sentada sobre Mime transando com ele.

DITE: Será que da pra me dizer... QUE PORRA É ESSA?

MIME: Oi chefia... Vi sua entrevista... Você detonou...

PAND: Oi querido... Eu tenho uma coisa pra te dizer... Sabe o que é? Eu só estava te usando pra chegar até o Mime... Pra mim ele é o verdadeiro talento da banda... E eu vou levar ele comigo pra minha banda...

DITE: É assim que vai ser?

Pandora e Mime ignoravam Afrodite e continuavam transando. Ele se enfurece e puxa ela pelo braço fazendo-a encará-lo.

DITE: Conversa comigo porra...

PAND: Querido...

Pandora o beija.

PAND: Sinto muito... Mas esta banda é um navio naufragado... E eu não vou afundar com você...

DITE: Sua... Vadia! Vai à merda!

Pandora se joga anos braços de Mime.

MIME: Sempre uns prazeres recebem-lo chefia!

PAND: Hahahaha!

MIME: Onde nós paramos?

Pandora responde com um beijo.

Afrodite sai da casa de Mime bufando de raiva. Ele entra no carro chorando de raiva e para no primeiro bar que vê. Começa a beber. E fica horas bebendo. E enchendo a cara. Recebe uma ligação de Saga no celular.

SAGA: Afrodite?

DITE: Que foi porra?

SAGA: Estou apenas ligando pra anunciar que não renovarei contrato novamente com a banda... Convenhamos... Vocês já eram... E prepare-se pra contratar um bom advogado... Por que eu sei que vocês desviaram fundos da banda... Vocês me roubaram... E eu vou tirar até suas calças para reaver meu dinheiro...

DITE: Saga! Eu não fiz porra nenh...

SAGA: Adeus Afrodite...

Saga bate o telefone na cara de Dite. Dite puto de raiva atira o celular no chão.

DITE: Aquela vadia! Aposto que ela ta metida nisso!

O barman diz que ele já está na hora de parar de beber. Afrodite apenas o manda calar a boca e joga dinheiro na cara dele pedindo pra servir mais bebida.

De repente uns homens fortes e mal encarados entram no bar e seguram Afrodite pela camisa.

DITE: Me larga merda... Sabem quem eu sou?

JIM: Nossa chefe quer falar contigo...

DITE: Foda-se... Eu não quero falar com ninguém... Principalmente uma vadiazinha qualquer...

Dite é socado no estomago.

JIM: Mais respeito...

DITE: Ta legal... Se a vadia quer passar uma noite comigo... Vamos lá... Se ela for gostosa eu topo...

Afrodite recebe mais um soco e é arrastado pro carro. Ele reconhece o caminho apesar de estar caindo de bêbado. Ele é levado a mansão de Saori Kido.

Ele é jogado no chão do pátio em frente a Saori que o olha com desdém.

DITE: Ei gata... Há quanto tempo...

SAORI: Sim Dite... Faz muito tempo mesmo...

DITE: Então... Continua gostosinha heim?

Os homens de Saori espancam Afrodite mais um pouco.

DITE: Me trouxe aqui só pra isso?

SAORI: NA verdade eu queria ver com meus próprios olhos. Ver você arruinado... Surrado... E humilhado... Como você me humilhou...

Afrodite está morrendo de raiva. Louco pra esganar Saori.

DITE: Foi culpa sua? Tudo isso?

SAORI: Você fez uma inimiga perigosa Afrodite... Pandora... Marin... Aldebaran... Sorento... Mime... Todos foram manipulados por mim... Pra te levar a ruína...

Afrodite está boquiaberto.

SAORI: Foi bom?

DITE: Por que?

SAORI: Por que? Você me usou... Disse que me amava... E só me usou... Quando não precisou mais de mim... Você me descartou como lixo...

DITE: Rancorosa é? Vai fazer o que agora? Quebrar minhas pernas? Me matar? Hahahahaha...

SAORI: Eu não preciso... Você já é um verme rastejante... Está à beira da morte... Eu não preciso te pisar pra acabar com seu sofrimento... Prefiro ver você sofrendo... E afundando cada vez mais...

DITE: Sua puta! Você vai pagar ouviu bem?

SAORI: Tirem ele da minha frente...

Afrodite é carregado aos berros pra fora da mansão. Ele é levado até uma beira de estrada e surrado pelos homens de Saori. Em seguida ele é deixado por lá.

JIM: Volta a pé... Babaca...

Continua...


	12. Capítulo 12: The end?

_Disclaymer: Saint Seiya não me pertence e eu não lucro com isso. É tudo do Kurumada. Qualquer música aqui apresentada é de autoria de seus respectivos donos._

Reviews! Último capítulo!

Música recomendada pra este capítulo: Aleluia.

Vamos as reviews?

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** E bota lucrativa nisso. Dite aprontou bastante e já está colhendo seus "frutos!" XD

**Susano'o Math:** E coragem ele terá... Só não sei se vai prestar... n.n

**Legião:** Sempre defendendo o Seiya... A vingança do Seiya não será desta vez... Quem sabe em Sensou? n.n

**SuperCot:** Mais uma pra me esganar não... X.x

**Capítulo 12 – The end? Happilly Ever After? Not really...**

Dite caminhava pela beira da estrada pensando em toda sua vida. Em como se enganou todos esses anos acreditando que não tinha encontrado a felicidade verdadeira. O amor verdadeiro. Ao lado de ninguém.

Seria a síndorme do "querer por não poder ter" que o fazia pensar tanto em Saori? Ou ela foi sua verdadeira e única chance? Chance que ele mesmo descartou.

DITE: Merda! Merda de vida! Merda de tudo! Por que fui tão idiota?

Sua mente é invadida por todas as coisas e pessoas que o traíram e o levaram a ruína.

**-Dias depois. Casa do Dite-**

Os integrantes da banda se reunem para discutir o futuro deles.

CARLO: Você tá arregando? Seu merdinha! Que foi? A gente pode reerguer a banda!

DITE: Não Carlo. Você mesmo falou. Esse barco tá afundando e é melhor acabar logo com isso... Eu fodi essa banda... Só fiz merda... E agora já era...

ORFEU: E o que você vai fazer?

DITE: Eu vou tentar... Recuperar algo que perdi na minha vida...

CARLO: O que?

DITE: O sentido...

Dite sai de casa em seu carro deixando os outros pra trás. Afrodite passou os dias a seguir dando entrevistas coletivas para anunciar e explicar sua saída da banda. Enquanto os outros integrantes acabaram anunciando a busca por um novo vocalista.

E Saori Kido anuncia seu casamento com Aiolos. No dia do casamento de Saori, Dite corre com seu carro até o local da cerimônia. A mansão de Saori Kido.

PADRE: Se houver alguém aqui que se opõe a esta união, que fale agora ou cale-se para sempre...

Dite invade os portões com o carro e salta pra fora.

SAORI: Afordite? O que está fazendo seu idiota?

DITE: Saori! Eu vim te pedir perdão! Eu não a tratei como merece... E perdi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu em toda minha vida! Eu te amo! Você tem de voltar pra mim!

SAORI: Voltar pra você? Não me faça rir! Aiolos me ama de verdade! E você teve sua chance a muito tempo atrás!

AIOLOS: Saia daqui! Você não tem lugar aqui!

DITE: Cala a boca seu mauricinho!

Dite recebe um soco no estômago de Aiolia.

AIOLIA: Olha como fala do meu irmão seu palhaço!

DITE: Eu não... Me importo de apanhar... Eu vim recuperar... Minha amada...

SAORI: Você é um verme Afrodite... Você usa as pessoas pra conquistar seus objetivos e nem consegue enxergar o quanto elas fizeram por você. Por que seu imenso e estúpido ego está sempre no caminho. Agora, você invade meu casamento, pedindo perdão e eu devo simplesmente esquecer a pessoa que eu realmente amo, e que me ama de verdade pra voltar pra um perdedor como você? Vai pro inferno!

Saori se volta para o padre.

SAORI: Prossiga Padre. Case-me com homem da minha vida...

PADRE: Pela autoridade investida a mim, eu os declaro marido e mulher...

DITE: Não!

Afrodite se levanta derepente para correr até Saori, mas recebe um soco no rosto novamente desferido por Aiolia.

PADRE: Pode beijar a noiva.

Os seguranças removem Afrodite e o atiram pra fora da mansão. Saori entra numa limusine com Aiolos e parte.

DITE: Não acredito que... Eu a perdi...

**-Dias depois-**

_"E o ex-vocaolista da banda Mythology foi encontrado em um quarto de hotel, morto..._

_Ao seu redor, foram encontradas várias drogas de vários tipos. Aparentemente ele acabou morrendo por overdose._

_Os legistas da polícia ainda examinarão o corpo para determinar a verdadeira causa. Mas parece não haver dúvidas de que Afrodite morreu devido a enorme quantidade de drogas que consumiu..._

_Eu sou Marin da MTV news... Logo voltaremos com mais notícias..."_

**-Enquanto isso no Havaí-**

Saori, deitada numa esteira, usando um bikini olha a notícia por seu laptop. Aiolos se aproxima dela com uma bebida e senta-se ao seu lado, beijando-a.

AIOLOS: E então? Curtindo a lua de mel?

SAORI: Está perfeita...

Os dois se beijam e correm para o mar.

O fim...

Nhé. Foi isso. Eu tinha muitos planos pra essa fic quado a comecei, mas esqueci muitos deles. Afinal, foram quase dois anos que essa fic ficou na geladeira.

Demorou, mas acabou. O último capítulo ficou curto e meio paia, mas fazer o que? Eu já não tinha mais idéias para enrolar mais essa fic e fico feliz que tenha acabado.

Uma a menos. A próxima... Ifreet May Cry... XD


End file.
